


Waking up to a Summer's Day

by speechlessG



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那一早Scott Summer醒來時，從沒想過他的世界會就此顛覆。Logan舉止怪異而教授告訴他Nate Summers仍然活著。他的人生道路拐了個大彎。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 筆記：我真的本來只是想寫個簡單的POV!Scott的DoPF重啟，結果大綱寫完後又臨時加了個梗；結果現在看起來有種要變成兩人哺育Cable長大的父母日記長篇感。(用力抹臉)  
> 警告：Nate Summers出沒，但雙親並非漫畫設定。作者沒看過漫畫；概念全建立在(很久以前看過的)電影系列上，一點點來自朋友告知的漫畫設定。

鬧鐘準時在五點半響起，Scott Summers按掉鈴聲，允許自己在床上留戀五秒，接著探出手摸索著床頭櫃上的護目鏡戴好，仰躺著吐了口氣，推開棉被下床緩步走進浴室梳洗，為例行的清晨慢跑做準備。

他套上運動帽衫，望著窗外仍灰濛濛一片、尚未完全亮開的天空，想著這不過又是新的一天。

他按照習慣繞著X學院邊境的樹林步道跑。初秋的冷空氣朝他迎面襲來，他調節著自己的呼吸，感覺肺葉一吋一吋被展開。 第一堂文學課在九點開始，慢跑結束後他還有一點時間沖澡再吃上一頓早餐。

這是他一天生活中少數能夠不受任何來自學生或是同事打擾的時光，就連Charles也盡量會避開這個時段使用心靈傳輸與他聯繫，而他相當珍惜也為此由衷感激；只是非常偶爾，他會想像有個人在自己身邊一起跑會是什麼感覺。兩個人無須言語，只是相伴相隨地跑著，或許最後他們會在草地上筋疲力竭地坐下，靜默地感受心跳和四周鳥鳴相互應和。

只是偶爾。


	2. Chapter 2

九年級的文學課臨下課以前，他將批改好的作文發還給學生。大多數學生看見自己的分數時滿意地笑了，總是坐在後排的幾個男孩甚至開心地相互擊掌；除了Santo Vaccarro發出大聲哀號表示自己不該只拿C-，在Scott輕聲指出他派出的主題是「莎士比亞的劇作」而非「詩作」後，Santo只用義大利語咕噥兩聲就放棄抗爭了。兩個在Santo背後的女學生竊竊私語的笑鬧在Scott嚴厲的注視底下噤聲。

「我期待下次你寫出更好的報告。」他柔聲安慰道。

鈴聲適時地響起，學生們迅速收拾起東西爭先恐後地離開，想把握住課堂之間自由的每分每秒。

「別忘了下週四的專題討論。」Scott在魚貫而出的青少年們背後提醒著，不確定成效如何。教室再度恢復寧靜以後，他徐步穿過成排的桌椅，午後的夕陽將一切都渲染成金黃色，他走上講台，動手擦去黑板上的筆跡，粉筆灰如同天使的金粉般揚起，遍佈在空氣之中。

『Scott，能否請你來一趟辦公室？有件事需要和你討論。』Charles溫潤的嗓音在他腦中響起。

『好的。我這就過去。』

他放下板擦，輕拍雙手好拍散指掌間沾上的粉末，離開的時候沒有忘記帶上背後的門。抵達教授的辦公室時，Chalres正在和Jean交談。Jean斜倚在門邊，她紅色的長髮柔順地披散在左肩，一身深紅套裝美麗如昔，當發現Scott進來時對他淺淺一笑算是招呼。

「太好你來了，Scott。Jean和我正在討論下次任務的人選。」教授微笑，他兩手在辦公桌上交握，溫和地看著Scott，「我們一致認同你再合適不過。而我相信，他也會同樣開心見到你。」

「任務目標是誰？」Scott歪過腦袋，困惑於教授的話。他轉頭看向Jean，Jean依舊保持同樣的姿勢沒有動過，只是對著他露出同樣的微笑；這讓他更加迷惘。

「我們找到Nate了。」X教授說。

Scott回頭的速度太快，險些扭到脖子，他望向教授。後者的表情絲毫沒有動搖。

「他目前在北卡羅來納，我今天早上才發現他的蹤跡；很微弱，但是他沒錯。」

Cyclops的目光來回掃描著對方臉上的笑意，不太確定教授是否在開玩笑；又或者是他根本就還沒從睡夢中醒來。

『抱歉讓你失望了孩子，今天可不是四月一號。而你剛下課的學生們大概也不會認同他們是在一場夢中收到作業。』教授和藹的嗓音在他腦海中迴盪。Scott用力眨眼，逼迫開始模糊視線的霧氣消散。

他們找到Nate了。而且他還活著——他還活著。

「我想你應該很樂意成為第一個再見到他的人。」

「是的。」他重重地點頭，快速在兩腳之間交換著重心，深深吸了幾口氣壓下胸口翻騰的情感才又再抬頭。他試了兩次才終於成功扯起嘴角，隨後笑意就再不可抑地在臉上擴散開來，「絕對是的。」

「嗨，Logan。你還好麼？」Jean忽然說道，Scott回首，發現Logan出現在門邊。他臉上的表情很奇怪——充滿著詫異和吃驚，好像見到了什麼他不該見到的景象。這不太像Logan，因為就Scott的記憶中，Logan不是個容易被任何事情嚇到的人；經歷多年的動盪磨難，很難真的有什麼事情能夠在他臉上刻畫出這樣的深切真實的不敢置信。Scott還沒來得及思考太久，剛瞥見Logan的動作就本能地抬手捉住Wolverine不安分的手腕，阻止對方碰觸Jean的臉，「喔噢，冷靜點老兄。」

Logan沒有掙脫開他，只是緩慢地任由他們的雙手慢慢垂下分開並轉過頭來，帶著還沒合上的嘴、維持呆愣的表情，用一種更加不可思議的神情注視著他。彷彿他已經有十幾年沒見過自己而非昨天他們才在危境室裡爽快地打上一架。

「有些事情還是永不改變哪，」遲疑了一秒，最後Logan說，語氣裡帶著幾絲感慨，接著抬起厚實的手，一掌拍在Scott肩頭，一個微小、不易察覺的微笑緩緩在他的嘴邊綻開，「見到你真好，Scott。」

見鬼，他從來只用名字以外的各種暱稱——-而且全是他創造出來的，甚至相當引以為傲——稱呼自己的。

Scott低頭看看對方擱在自己肩膀的手，皺了眉。他不懂這一切是怎麼回事，包括那親暱友好的拍肩，還有那一聲帶點哽咽的「Scott」。還有那個眼神，好像他不敢相信有生之年能夠再次見到自己的熱切眼神。整個房間的氣氛轉變讓Scott開始不太自在，他轉身向教授示意後便藉機會閃出了書房，直到爬上樓梯都還能感覺到某個目光依然鎖在自己身上，熱烈地足以在背後燒出一個洞。

『Scott，我需要你明天早上九點來辦公室。我會為你們做個行前任務簡報。』

他在腦中草草答應了教授，回身走上另一層階梯時，視線恰好和遠處的Logan對上。他暗暗打了個冷顫，開始小跑起來。

 

黑鳥發動時，Scott瞥了一眼副駕駛座上僵硬的搭檔，將排檔桿向前推去，拉起操縱盤。

「坐穩了。」他說，滿意地看見Logan握緊了扶手。噴射機平穩地升空，忠誠地將他們載往北卡羅來納。他設定好自動駕駛的目的地，調整航道並確認氣流沒有異常的同時說道：「我們約莫兩個小時後會抵達。如果你想要可以小睡一下。」

「然後錯過你在亂流裡驚慌失措的樣子？想都別想。」他斜了駕駛一眼立刻反駁，激起了Scott的微笑。Logan的手不再緊張地像是隨時準備要把扶手扯下來、在Scott打算用黑鳥號做任何高空特技以前毆打他後腦那般。

「很好。」他說，在位置上將自己調整到最舒適的姿勢。

早上當他抵達教授的辦公室時，意外地發現Logan也在。不死者臉上的神情有些複雜，Scott對他點點頭打招呼道：「Logan。」

Logan沒有回答，只是點頭回應。

「早安，Scott。我把Logan也叫來了，鑒於你們要一同出發去接Nate回來，我想一次把簡報做完比較容易。」

「教授？」

Charles看看Logan，又將目光移回Scott身上。「今天高年級學生到歷史博物館戶外參觀，Jean、Beast和Ororo都出發了，我們人手短缺。我很遺憾不得不請Logan陪同你前往。」

「教授，我可以獨自將Nate帶回來的。」

「Scott，我完全相信你有能力能平安帶回Nate，我也明白這不是個困難的任務，旅程並不算太長。只不過，Nate目前的狀態從我昨天得到的訊息看來並不是太穩定。他的能力剛再度覺醒，他勢必會感到相當困惑。這對於一個青少年而言都是一個絕大的考驗，更別提以一個四歲半孩子的心智應該如何去應對整個局面，他的情緒也必定不會太穩定；而就Hank交給我的資料上，Nate並不記得任何失蹤以前發生的事——那可能包括你。」

聽到此，Scott不得不盤起手。Nate不記得他的這個想法對他而言是個嚴重的挫折。雖然他也不真的指望失蹤當時只有兩歲半的Nate能夠記得多少事情，但一想到Alex出發那一天，將嚎啕大哭的Nate抱到Scott手中，他懷裡的重量對比著Alex不捨的眼神——沉重的責任感壓在他胸口幾乎要喘不過氣——而後Nate的失蹤幾乎要將他撕裂成兩半。

他發瘋一般地投入搜尋，向學校請了半年的假，追著每一條線索橫跨整個國家再折返，一而再再而三——終究一無所獲。Nate就像落入了大海，全然不知所蹤；他遺傳自Summers家的能力在他失蹤的就那一刻消失了，這也是X教授無法使用心靈感應定位Nate的原因。從西岸回來以後他花了半年的時間責怪自己，不願回應教授的任何召喚。為期一個月的頹喪終止於Jean和Ro合力將他從房間拖出來到走廊上，強迫他看向他所熟知的那些學生——Bobby、John、Kitty。

『你讓兩個人失望，沒錯，但那並不代表你有權利讓所有人失望。』Jean丟下這句話揚長而去，留下他潦倒地半躺在長廊上，看著學生們逐漸散開。

於是他將Nate和Alex鎖進心底深處，讓X-Men堅毅的小隊長重出江湖。他不曾真正放棄過一絲Nate還活在這個世界上某個角落的希望——直到昨天Charles親口向他確認這項消息。

「當你駕駛黑鳥號時Logan可以幫你照顧Nate。我相信這會是個合宜的安排。」

當Charles再次提出這項建議時，Scott不再反駁。這也是為什麼Logan正坐在他身邊的副駕駛座上緊緊瞪著擋風玻璃外遠處的烏雲皺眉的原因。

「它們只是看起來嚇人而已，並不會真的阻礙我們。」Scott說。Logan轉過頭來：「你怎麼知道？」

「我就是知道。」Scott回答，感覺Logan的目光正掃視著自己。

「想問的話就問吧。」當半分鐘之後，那道目光仍舊還在時，他說道。Scott沒有將視線移開前方，即使自動駕駛已經設定完成，他仍然習慣坐在駕駛座上，隨時準備應對所有突如其來的狀況。

「誰是Nate？」

「Nate是我姪子。」Scott說，「Nate Summers，我哥哥Alex未婚生下的兒子。他媽媽在生他時難產死了，Alex在加入軍隊以前將他託付給我。那時他只有兩歲。」

「他怎麼失蹤的？」Logan問。那個問題宛若一把劍直接刺入Scott心臟。他的呼吸停滯了兩秒鐘，才感覺循環系統又重新開始運作。他眨眨眼，吐出一口長氣，盡量不要讓不死者察覺到。

「我不太想回答這個問題。」

Scott等待著Logan出言嘲諷他，但出乎意料地Logan沒有搭話，放任他輕鬆跳過這個話題。沉默在駕駛艙蔓延了三分鐘。

「教授告訴我，你的記憶出了一些狀況 ，很多事情你可能不記得。」Scott頓了一頓，「這是你昨天下午舉止怪異的原因麼？」

「這是什麼？真心話時刻？雖然你一直都是個娘娘腔，但我可不記得我們有決定要開始玩『交換問題』的遊戲。」

Scott掃了Logan一眼，後者在座位上看起來十分緊繃，他感覺到Scott的目光後立刻瞪了回來。Scott和他對視幾秒後，將視線移回原來的位置。

「對，我不記得很多事，而我正在整理它們。」 

「好的。」

「那你和Jean Grey又是怎麼回事？」

聞言Scott挑眉，他又掃了副駕駛一眼，「我以為我們說好不玩『交換問題』的。」

「你先起的頭。」

Scott嘆了口氣。有時他真的很討厭這種只有兩個人的任務，特別是你的搭檔是個不懂得什麼時候應該閉嘴的傢伙。

「你和Jean，你們沒有在一起。」或許是Scott聽錯了，因為Logan的語氣之中帶著一點迷惘。

「不，我們沒有。為什麼我們應該？」他反問，遺憾地承認自己還是回答了這個問題，轉過頭卻發現Logan注視著自己的眼神很複雜，有點類似今天早上在Charles辦公室裡他看見Scott走進來的樣子。

「因為——你們很合適？」Logan看上去相當認真，這讓Scott感覺更困惑了，但接著他想到Logan的記憶困擾又釋然一些。

「我們很早之前就放棄交往了。她對我而言——更像一個從沒擁有過的姊姊。」他回答，將目光移向儀錶板上的讀數，「這段也包含在你的記憶斷層裡頭？」

「是啊。」

他聽見Logan這麼回答。


	3. Chapter 3

他們按鈴之後等待著。

 這座育幼院坐落在市郊，地理優勢讓它在樹林環繞之中還能享有一大片庭院。草皮上隨處可見金黃色的枯葉，風一吹過就掀滾得更加凌亂。原本該是花團錦簇的苗圃完全被雜草佔領。

 Scott的目光落在遠處搖搖欲墜並隨風發出吱呀聲響的鞦韆上頭。想到小孩在上頭嘻耍而受傷，他因為這個念頭皺了眉。

 這處宅邸令他想起了他自己曾經待過的育幼院——深灰磚頭砌起的高牆，常閉深鎖的大門，還有他們總是會爭先恐後地擠在窗前看著汽車駛近，猜想著這次又是誰會被帶走。Alex離開的那天也是初秋，至今Scott仍記得那頂破鴨舌帽下Alex深邃的眼神。

  _別擔心，我很快就會回來找你。_

 Alex食言了。Scott在育幼院等了三個冬夏才見到Charles。對一個十歲的孩子而言，三年並不能稱作「很快」。但他也因此學會了不要去期待。

 一位戴著厚重眼鏡的女子開了門，一襲簡單適合工作的裝扮，棕色的長髮在臉側紮成了兩條辮子，而眼鏡也無法遮蓋住她臉上的雀斑。她說：「院長正期待著你們的蒞臨。請跟我來。」

 他們沉默地穿過了長長的走道。偌大的宅子內沒有孩童的嬉笑聲迴盪，只有他們細碎的腳步聲連綿在步伐之間。女子在一扇木門後停下，示意他們進門後隨即轉身離開。通道底處淺淺傳來孩子的聲音，聽不清是在爭吵或是玩耍。

 進門以前，Scott半側過臉低聲對Logan說：「我來負責說話。」

 Logan的回應是一個不耐煩的聳肩。Scott橫了對方一眼，敲了敲門。

 院長是一位古板的中年女性。她坐在辦公桌之後，成疊但整齊的資料夾佔據了大部分的桌面，也稍微遮去了她的容貌。她看見兩人進門，起身示意他們在桌前的兩張椅子上落座。

 「X學院的人是嗎？Summers先生，還有——」

 「Howlett。」Logan發話同時Scott回頭瞥了他一眼。這是他第一次聽Logan提起自己的姓氏——Logan不是一個樂於談論私事的人，他的大部分背景在學院裡是個謎，更別提絕對是午餐時間每個學生桌上茶餘飯後的話題。雖說Scott也無從辨別這個姓究竟是真的亦或只是Logan隨口捏造。

 「Howlett先生。」院長朝Logan點了點頭，「Xavier教授已經和我聯繫過了。他所提供的資料以及文件十分完善，你們可以今天就帶走Nate。」

 聽到此，Scott暗暗鬆了一口氣。雖說教授的準備一向很充分，但在心底深處，憂慮著Nate無法順利和他們一起離開的念頭像顆種子，伺機準備萌發茁壯。他知道這是悲觀作祟，但一踏進這棟建築，埋藏在深處的記憶如潮水般湧上來，他無處可逃。還小的時候，Hannigan夫人嚴肅的面孔和她揮起的藤條就令他畏懼，和這樣身分的人交談對Scott而言並不是一件容易的事，而他壓抑著不要顯現出任何退縮。

 院長的視線在兩人之間徘徊打量著。Logan看上去有些不耐，他的一邊嘴角輕微扯起，嘴唇的線條變得更僵硬。Scott不確定自己為什麼能看得懂這些。

 院長再次掃了他們一眼：「儘管我已經告知過Xavier教授，但我仍有義務要再提醒你們一次。你們應該知道，即使後來變種人學校無法容忍他，也不被允許再將他送回這裡。」

 「我們明白，女士。」Scott回答，簡短地頷首。

 院長沒有回答，只是桌上那被疊得有條不紊的資料群峰中抽出一個灰色的夾子，再從中取出一疊文件，遞到Scott面前：「這是幾份需要你們簽署的文件，包含正式收養的同意書——」她手指了指最後端的空白處，「需要一位代表簽名。」

 Scott毫不猶豫地在每處欄位寫上名字。

 院長收回文件，瀏覽確認無誤後才將文件收回原處，抬頭對他們說道：「Annie會帶你們去見Nate，之後你們便能離開。」

 「謝謝。」Scott說，推開椅子準備離去。Logan搶在他前面，先一步離開院長室，速度之快，彷彿他再也無法忍受房間的空氣多一秒。

 在Scott完全走出門以前，院長忽然開口，她的音調不知怎麼像是極力在掩飾某種情緒：「我並不清楚X學院的環境，但請容許我警告你們，需要注意的是Nate周遭的孩子。」

 Scott頓了一下，回首望了院長一眼，女人臉上的表情沒有太大的波動，只除了她的下頷，緊繃得如同那些溺水之後被拯救上岸的人。是發生過什麼樣的事讓院長認為送走Nate對他們而言是種解脫，Scott不禁好奇。

 門外，Annie和Logan正等待著他。Logan對他挑眉無聲地詢問，Scott只是搖搖頭。

 「我們走吧。」他說。Annie邁開腳步，而Scott的心跳開始加速。

 一路上Scott佯裝鎮靜，他感覺得出Logan也察覺了而且並沒有試圖戳破。他們走得越久、Scott的心跳就奔得越快，他能感受到那股吸引力也益發強烈——就像當初Alex離開他時，那個牽引著他們的連結在斷開後仍在心底瘋狂地叫囂著要求復原。

 他就要見到Nate了。

 最終他們在孩童房的門口停下。

 「他在裏頭。」Annie說，Logan對她點點頭，破例給了她一個淺短的微笑；Annie頓首，留給他們空間。她走遠以後，Logan轉過身來，注視著僵在門外的Scott。他的姿勢仍維持在他們剛抵達時的樣子沒有動彈過。

 「需要給你一點時間嗎，Slim？」Logan柔聲問。

 「不用。」Scott回答，聲音篤定卻很輕，彷彿生怕打擾了什麼。他深吸一口氣，伸出手握上門把。木造的把手卻感覺意外的冰涼，像是要把他身體的溫度全都吸走那般。

 教授說Nate不記得關於失蹤或是失蹤前的任何事，只知道自己很小的時候就被送到育幼院。不記得Alex。不記得學院。不記得Scott。不記得和父親被迫分離時哭得地動天驚像是從水裡撈出來的那般。不記得被Scott抱著柔聲哄著、哼著歌直到他哭累睡去。不記得——

  _他還會記得是Scott害他被帶走的麼？_

 Scott呼吸一窒，他的心跳在瞬間暫停了，一切凍結——直到Nate的身影映入他眼中時間才又開始流轉。

 Nate就在那兒，獨自一人坐在床上。那張床對他而言明顯太大了，將他瘦弱的身材襯托更加嬌小。他低著頭，腳搆不到地而懸在半空晃蕩，金髮柔順地披掛下來，白色的劉海掩蓋了大部分的臉。他懷中抱著一只看上去已經被縫補過無數次的紅色布偶，一個小行李箱擱在床上。

 聽見開門聲，Nate抬頭，緩慢地眨眨眼睛，又將目光移回布偶上，看起來像隨時都要把自己藏到他的填充朋友後頭，如果可以的話。

 Scott小心翼翼地靠近，深怕任何一個太大的動作都會驚嚇到Nate，並衷心希望自己的眼鏡不會讓Nate害怕。

 他長大了，比Scott記憶中的大很多。臉的輪廓沒有太多的改變，依舊神似他的父親；他的眼睛則遺傳自母親，雖然Scott只曾在照片中匆匆一瞥那薄命無緣的女子，但Nate的眉宇活脫脫就是她的翻刻。

 走到距離Nate兩步以外時，Scott突然猶豫不知道該做些什麼好，因為此刻每個動作、每個選擇忽然看起來都不對了。他先是彎下腰，最終還是順勢半跪下來，強迫自己揚起臉，注視著他姪兒。

 「嗨。」他說，為了自己語氣中的顫抖而羞愧，無比指望眼前這個四歲半的男孩沒有察覺，「我叫作Scott。而後面那位先生是我的同事，他叫作Logan。」

 「哈囉，Scott。我是Nate，」Nate小聲地說，同時搖了搖手中的布偶，「而這是Wilson。」

 「你好Nate，還有Wilson。」Scott說，努力維持語調的平穩，即便他放在膝蓋上的手正隱隱顫抖著。教授的資訊並沒有錯誤，Nate的確不認得他，這令Scott鬆了一口氣同時又想嚎啕大哭。「你曉得我們是誰、我們接下來要做什麼嗎？」

 Nate點點頭，將Wilson摟得更緊，一點棉絮從Wilson背後的接縫處露了出來，看起來像是承受不住主人的力道要斷氣了，「你們要帶我去新的育幼院。」

 「不，X學院並不是育幼院，它是一間學校。裡面有很多和你一樣的小朋友，他們——他們能夠做出很多很棒的事情，只要有人能夠領導他們。」Scott耐心地解釋，並試著揚起一個安撫的微笑，在心底不斷地祈禱自己成功了，「Logan和我都是學校裡的老師，我們負責教導這群特別的孩子；就像你。」

 Nate看上去雖然有些困惑但同時也充滿著好奇，而非害怕；這是個好現象。

 「你會和我住在一起——」Scott望著Nate的雙眼，Nate窩在他懷裡聽他朗讀故事的畫面閃過腦海令他為之撼動，「這樣的安排對你來說可以麼？」

 話脫口而出的瞬間Scott就後悔了——萬一Nate拒絕怎麼辦？萬一Nate瘋狂地搖頭並把臉埋在Wilson背後大哭起來、嘴裡不斷嚷著說他不想離開怎麼辦？萬一——

 「Wilson可以一起去麼？」Nate怯生生地問，Scott用力點頭。

 「當然可以。」他回答，用盡力氣壓下胸口翻騰的感覺。

 「那我願意。」Nate悄聲地說。

 瞬間Scott腦海中那些瘋狂的設想全都化為烏有，他無法克制地笑開，看見Nate也羞怯地笑了起來。他站起身，提起床上的行李箱，並對Nate伸出手。Nate左手攬著Wilson，將右手遞給了Scott，他小小的手心在Scott掌中是如此珍貴，Scott在心底鄭重發誓，再也、再也不會讓Nate離開他。

不遠處Logan注視著兩人走近，先一步為他們拉開門。陽光直直從窗外照了進來，潑撒在他們身上。

Scott感覺自己彷彿可以看見來自未來的光。

 

 

抵達噴射機以前，Scott心裡一直小小地期待著Nate看見黑鳥號時會出現的反應。他希望小孩會瞠大眼睛，讚嘆地驚呼出聲，接著目不轉睛地看著黑鳥號。這個念頭讓Scott的胸膛像吹了一樣地脹鼓鼓的。黑鳥號是他的驕傲，和他的哈雷並列。他總是會確保她們的性能一直維持在最佳狀態、油箱全滿，雖然自從Logan來到X學院以後，他的銀色美人時不時就會添幾道小刮痕讓保養變得更加困難；他盡力而為。

Nate完全沒有讓他失望。

Scott絲毫沒有壓抑嘴角笑意的意思，直到他聽見Logan的聲音像一把鈍刀懶懶地切開空氣：「酷吧。要是你乖一點，等你夠大了你可以脅迫你的Scott叔叔教你駕駛它。保證羨煞整個學院的學生。」

「Scott叔叔？」Nate疑惑地複述，而Scott猶豫起要不要將手移到護目鏡的調旋鈕上，接著遺憾地發現自己配戴是日常的紅石英墨鏡，為了突發狀況準備的簡便型攻擊目鏡還安穩地收在夾克的暗袋內。他已經開始考慮拋棄還沒從射線攻擊後復元的Logan，自己帶著Nate上飛機回到威斯特徹斯特。當你不需要處理屍體時就是有這種時間優勢。

「等我們回到學院以後我再向你解釋。」Scott狠狠剮了Logan一眼後，低頭對上Nate好奇的眼睛侷促地微笑。他還沒準備好要怎麼向Nate解釋一切，包括他為何會流落到育幼院，又為什麼留他一人在育幼院等待了這麼久。Scott了解在育幼院眼看身邊的人一個個被來訪的車子載走，卻只剩自己遲遲等不到兄長來接。他依然信任Alex，但同時也深刻了解在一個幼小的孩子心中，信任是多麼容易被時間泯滅。身為肇事主的Logan看上去毫無悔意，連帶咎因於哈雷的各種未結之新仇舊恨，更加深了Scott打算在回到學院後找機會謀殺對方的意念。

剛起飛的半小時，Nate興奮地東張西望，問著他小腦袋瓜裡所能想到的各種問題。出乎Scott意外，當他因為駕駛無法立即分神回應時，Logan會充滿耐心地適時接手解答Nate的疑問，直到小男孩終於抵擋不住睡意，抱著Wilson靠在座椅裡沉沉睡著。

「謝謝你照顧Nate。」注視著儀表板上顯示再半小時他們就會抵達學院，Scott終於開口。Logan側過頭望向駕駛座，似乎有些詫異Scott會這麼說，「但那不足以抵銷我想殺了你的想法。」

Logan低低笑了起來，他的笑聲在胸口中共鳴，不知怎麼一股奇異的感覺流過Scott胃底。

「你會有機會的，Slim。」他回答，「還有，不客氣。」

Scott也微笑起來，望著玻璃窗外機首不斷穿破雲層，引領他們飛往家的所在。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章BGM：[Jason Mraz ft. James Morrison- Details in The Fabric](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdIw6tEjyEg)

黑鳥號安穩地降落在停機坪。Scott從窗口看見教授早已在外準備迎接他們。當他解開Nate的安全帶時小男孩也沒有轉醒的跡象，懷裡仍緊緊揣著Wilson。Scott抱起他，讓Nate的腦袋枕著他的肩膀，在起身時瞥見Logan已經提著Nate的行李箱走下了飛機。

 Charles臉上的笑容依舊令人安心，Scott回憶起他見到Charles的第一天，他也是這樣坐在輪椅上，頂著當那時仍一頭濃密的柔軟棕髮和天藍色眼睛，彎身注視對自己未來茫然無措的Scott微笑。Charles嘴唇的弧線在那一刻永恆地烙印在Scott心中。

 「很高興見到你，Scott。還有Nate。」Charles狡黠地眨了眨眼，Scott撇過頭去，發現Nate不知何時醒了，正眨巴著大眼望著輪椅上的教授。他傾身將男孩放下，Nate沒有離開Scott身邊，而是警戒地看著Charles。

 「你是那個在我腦中說話的人。」男孩說，他緊抓著Wilson彷彿填充玩偶是他同一陣線的戰友。

 「是的，那是我。那是我的能力，我能夠進入別人的腦海了解別人在想些什麼，也能像剛才那樣，和對方說話。」面對Nate的反應Charles表情沒有絲毫動搖，不改溫和地解釋，「我知道你也能。」

 Nate沒有應聲。

 Scott眨著眼消化著Nate也是心靈感應者的事實。Alex的確曾經提過他和一位女心靈能力者交往，但他不知道那就是Nate的母親。他和Alex恢復的親密只持續到對方離開威斯特徹斯特去從軍前，之後Alex只斷斷續續地打幾通電話或寄來幾張明信片，告訴Scott一些關於自己的消息：他目前在哪受訓、部隊即將出發前往哪一個省駐紮。其他話題圍繞著氣候、他們還一起在育幼院時的回憶等等無關緊要的事情上。他鮮少談起私生活，只除了某次提及他在休假時遇見了一位紅髮的年輕變種女孩。當酒吧太吵的時候她會在他腦海裡告訴他她想喝什麼飲料。

 Scott懷疑是Alex的描述導致了他前幾年對Jean青澀的迷戀。

 他蹲了下來，不確定自己能不能將手放在Nate身上，特別是此時的後者看起來像隻警覺的小獅子，最後他放棄了這個選項，只是將手放在膝蓋上。「別擔心，Charles是好人，他不會傷害你。在這裡沒有人會傷害你。」

 Nate轉過頭望向Scott，而Scott從沒有這麼虔誠地祈禱過自己能夠不需要隔著護目鏡注視Nate，這樣他就可以了解自己的心意——

 「小鬼，」一直在後方的Logan忽然說，爪子從空的那隻手俐落地伸展出來，Nate目不轉睛地盯著Wolverine，「看見這個沒有？任何人敢碰掉你一根頭髮，都會被這個好好教訓一頓。」

 Scott皺眉，Nate卻放鬆了下來，瞪大雙眼抱著Wilson跑向Logan想靠得更近以觀察他的狼爪。當Nate小心翼翼地碰觸著爪背發出驚嘆時，Scott不由得感到有些惱火，同時卻又糟糕地覺得自己像是被帶著酷炫玩具的鄰居搶走朋友的孩子，為自己動了更換眼鏡的念頭而羞愧。老天在上，Logan才是比較幼稚的那個。

 Charles望望所有人，最後開口，聲音裡帶著幾絲笑意：「很高興見到你們都這麼有精神。晚餐已經準備好了，我們何不一邊用餐一邊討論後續事宜？」

 教授微笑，輪椅先一步滑進了室內。Scott走向Nate，拍拍男孩的肩輕促對方進屋，Logan隨後跟上。半扶著Nate的肩膀，在進門以前Scott確保Logan接收到自己藏在石英鏡後的眼刀。

 晚餐一如既往的豐盛。Beast和Ro講述著今早高年級生院外教學所發生的趣事，活靈活現地還原了Kitty在Bobby背後模仿他卻被人贓俱獲的窘境。Nate第一眼見到Beast時簡直驚呆了，直到Scott解釋Hank是位溫柔的醫師，而藍毛則是他的突變因子造成後，小男孩才不再用懼怕的眼神直盯著Hank。他被安排坐在Scott身旁，後者因為憂心Nate在不熟悉的環境不敢拿取任何他想吃的東西，整晚不斷地往男孩盤中堆積食物直到它們變成一座小丘，直到Charles不帶惡意地用心靈感應點出Nate的困擾Scott方才收斂。

 餐後Scott帶著Nate去看他的新房間。Logan出乎意料地依舊扮演著提行李的角色，Scott以為他會像以前那樣在晚餐後帶著一瓶啤酒跑到庭院的角落，一邊喝一邊享受吞雲吐霧的清靜，當眾人開始逐漸離席時他卻在Scott之前抓起了Nate的小旅行箱站在門邊，等待Scott和Nate走到前頭。當他們進臥室以後，Logan只是將箱子擱在角落便離開了，把空間還給Summers叔姪倆。

 房間就在Scott的臥室隔壁，Scott感激教授這個貼心的安排，雖然從得知Nate還活著的消息到他出發的時間太過緊湊，以至於他來不及好好布置整個房間，但教授還是簡單地將一個四歲孩子可能會需要的東西備齊了：看上去非常舒適的床與枕頭、一個放滿童書與百科的木頭書櫃、書桌與簡單典雅的桌燈，還有一張非常適合讓孩子窩在其中閱讀的單人小沙發。

 開門的時候Nate站在門口良久。男孩摟著Wilson，瞪大眼睛卻沒有發出任何聲響。

 「很抱歉，時間有點匆忙。」Scott說，他低頭看著姪子，臉上充滿愧疚，「以後我們可以慢慢挑選你喜歡的壁紙和其他的小家具，好嗎？」

 「這只屬於我嗎？」他聽見男孩問道。

 「整個房間都是你的，」他柔聲回答，「只屬於你。」

 當Nate抬起頭時，笑意佈滿整張臉蛋。一瞬間Scott想起了雨季後的陽光。

 他一邊歡呼，一邊撲到Scott腿上重重摟了一下才跑開，迫不及待地衝向窗子想看看外頭的視野。Scott沒有打斷Nate在房裡的興奮探索，只是撿了一個位置在床邊坐下來，等待孩子的心情稍微平復一些才出口呼喚Nate來他旁邊。

 「Nate，有件事情我必須跟你說。」Scott拍拍身邊的床墊，示意孩子坐到他身旁。Nate順從地照做，臉上因為得到屬於自己臥房的笑意仍然還收不住。

 「先前我曾經對你說，有些事情等我們回到學院以後我再告訴你；我現在要告訴你了。」Scott說，有些慶幸自己戴著墨鏡能夠掩飾慌張。他頓了一下好平緩呼吸，才說道：「Logan說的沒錯。我是你的叔叔、你父親的弟弟。」

 Nate臉上的表情沒有太大動靜，於是Scott繼續：「你的名字是Nathan Summers，你父親叫做Alex Summers，而我是Scott Summers。我們——我們是一家人。」

 Scott呼出一口氣，等待著Nate的反應，可小男孩只是眨眨眼。

 「你臉上的眼鏡……」Nate指著Scott的眼睛忽然說道，「那是你的能力嗎？」

 「是啊……我、」他沒料到孩子會先問這個有些措手不及，「Summers家的人——我是指我跟你爸爸，我們都會從身體的一些部位放出鐳射，他是從胸口，而我則是從眼睛；所以我必須無時無刻配戴紅石英製成的眼鏡，以防止我破壞所有不該破壞的東西，或是傷害任何無辜的人。」

 「酷！」Nate低喊，咧開笑容。「所以我有了個眼睛會放鐳射的叔叔！」

 「是啊。」Scott不由地也笑了，一顆懸著的心終於落了地。從上黑鳥號開始，他就在腦海中不斷地設想各種說法與Nate可能會有的反應——現實總是和想像有落差，不過幸運的是這次是好的那種。

 「我們安排了要幫你做一些檢查，確認你的健康，還有你的能力——」Scott看見提到「能力」兩字時Nate的臉色瞬間慘白，「別擔心，沒事的，我們知道你和一般的孩子不一樣。看看我，我還會從眼睛發射鐳射呢！教授非常擅長協助我們控制我們的天賦，將它們運用在好的地方。你也可以做得到的。只是在那以前，我們必須測試一下你的能力發展到什麼程度了，這樣我們才可以幫助你。好麼？」

 「那會痛嗎？」Nate的表情看起來不再那麼驚恐，取而代之的是些許擔憂，他的眉頭輕輕皺了起來。

 「你還記得晚餐時候我提過的McCoy醫師麼？藍色的好好先生？」Scott溫柔地安撫著Nate，「會由他來為你做檢查。McCoy醫師是我見過學院裡最溫柔的人，而整個過程裡我都會一直陪在你身邊。」

 「你保證？」Nate揚起頭，接著伸出了沒有摟著Wilson的那隻手，將指頭曲起只露出小指。

Scott微笑，伸出自己的小指勾住了姪子的。

 「我保證。」

 

Scott讓Nate挑選他喜歡的童話。男孩在書櫃前逡巡了一陣，來來回回走了好幾趟，才終於決定取下《勇敢的小錫兵》；他將書本遞給Scott時臉上帶著羞赧的笑容。Scott讓小男孩到床上躺好，從容地於床邊落座，在Nate期待的目光之下開始朗讀起來。當他闔上故事書時，小男孩已經睡著了。他傾身為Nate掖好被角，起身將書收回原位，熄去房裡的光，只留下一盞微弱的夜燈陪伴姪兒，悄然無聲地離開臥室。

 前往廚房途中經過階梯平台時，Scott瞥見窗外Logan就站在他習慣的老位置。Wolverine的手指間夾著一根菸，黑色皮夾克在月光下隱約泛著銀色輝芒。Scott走進廚房，從冰箱深處撈出兩瓶Logan偷藏的啤酒，推門步入庭院。

 Logan站在花圃邊，姿態放鬆而愜意。Scott想著明天Jean發現她心愛的薔薇旁堆積著菸屁股時，心靈感應者的臉色絕對不會太好看。

 Wolverine吐出一口煙，白色的圈在黑夜中逐漸擴散開而後淡去。他絲毫沒有被打擾的樣子，聽見聲響只是掃了剛出現的Scott一眼便不再看他，也不甚介意Scott偷了自己的啤酒。

 「小鬼頭安頓好了？」Logan問。

 「他適應得比我想像的快很多。」Scott聳聳肩，往對方身上拋去一瓶啤酒，Logan反手輕鬆地接住。Scott啜了一口自己已經開好的那瓶，看著Wolverine自如地夾著指間的菸同時用鋼爪掀去手上的酒瓶蓋。

 「你擔心太多了，Slim。孩子們遠比你想像的堅強。」他說，一邊將吸完的菸蒂扔到地上用腳捻熄。菸味瀰漫在空氣裡，在兩人之間載浮載沉。

 Scott別開視線。他知道自己這兩天以來像隻護崽的老母雞，但看見Nate他就克制不住自己。他無法不去擔心。曾經一個人從你懷裡硬生生被奪走，卻又能夠失而復得，機會如此微乎其微卻發生了，他無法不去擔心同樣的事件可能會再次發生。Nate再次失蹤，能力再度隱蔽而Charles又再次找不到他，然後Scott會再次翻遍整個國家卻還是一無所獲，而這次奇蹟有可能不會再度發生——這個念頭宛如蔓藤一般滋長，緊緊纏繞著他，幾乎令他窒息——然後Logan打斷他的思緒。

 「所以——現在月黑風高，孩子們都睡了，不會看見他們敬愛的文學老師在校內使用暴力；顯然是你做掉我的大好時機。」

 Scott愣了一下才理解對方在說些什麼。他轉過頭來對上Logan的視線，壓抑下揚起嘴角的隱隱衝動，回答道：「教授禁止我們在學院打架。」

 「但那似乎並不能阻止你在危境室裡找我單挑。還是我誤會了，」Logan挑釁地挑眉，「那對你來說只能稱作『跳舞』？」

 「那個地方是個例外。」Scott皺起眉頭，注視著Logan再灌了兩口啤酒後藉著月光檢視著瓶身的標籤。它們絕對沒有過期，因為上個周末那一手啤酒才被偷渡進冰箱，被藏在Ro的沙拉盒之後。

 「老實說，我還蠻懷念那個的，和你不用任何武器或能力單純的打上一架。」Logan說，垂下手望向遠處，夜幕之下他的側臉彷彿忽然間蒼老了五十歲；那對擁有再生因子的Logan而言理應是不可能的，Wolverine的臉不曾也不會改變，至少從Scott把他自雪地的卡車裡拖出來以後就沒有再變過——

 「你忘了我們前天才打了兩個小時，直到我不得不在去上下一堂課以前先繞路醫護室找Hank處理手肘上的擦傷？」

 Logan瞇起雙眼看上去正努力回想，最後放棄似地聳了肩。

 「你不記得。」Scott指出。

 「我不記得很多事。」

 「是啊我知道，有些事情發生得太久你記不得很正常，特別是你又活了這麼久，但這——」Scott回想起他第一次見到Logan的記憶，只是一瞬，心頭沒來由地一緊；有什麼壓在胸前令他的肺沒有辦法正常工作。他只好藉著墨鏡用力闔上雙眼再迅速睜開，改口詢問：「習慣性失憶是怎麼樣的感覺？」

 「我沒有習慣性失憶。」Logan回答，「這次不太一樣。」

 「什麼意思？」

 「我——」Logan轉過來面向Scott，話卻在此時斷開，剩下半截留在嘴裡最後決定吞回胃裡，更加勾起了Scott的好奇心，「你不會相信的。」

 「你試試。」

 「我改變了過去。」Logan說，一邊小心地觀察著Scott的反應，當發現對方沒有立即質疑自己時他的姿態軟化了下來。

 Scott頓了片刻，反手插在腰際支撐著自己，半張著嘴，思考該怎麼回應。在他想出來以前，Logan率先接了下去：「別問Kitty是怎麼辦到的，總之她就是學會了。她將我的意識傳送回過去，好改變歷史。」

 「你回到多久以前？」

 「1973年。」

 「未來非常糟糕？」

 「你完全想像不到。」

 Scott緊盯著Logan，試圖找出對方說謊的蛛絲馬跡，但Logan的眼神如此堅定甚至還有幾分哀戚，特別是當他提到未來的時候，像是他再也不想回想起任何關於那個時代的記憶。

 未來究竟發生了什麼事？Scott非常好奇，但他不認為此時逼問Logan會是個好選項。他移開目光，抬起手灌了兩口啤酒，冰涼的酒精滑進體內像一把細針刺戳著胃底。他抿了抿唇，發現Logan正注視著自己，眼神又像是再看著什麼他曾經失去的珍貴——

 Scott打斷自己，不允許自己再想下去，匆忙地躲開Logan的視線再飲幾口啤酒，靜待對方先行轉身。

 尷尬持續了幾秒，Logan仰頭將自己手中的酒一飲而盡，在Scott回神以前繞過對方，直直朝大宅走去。經過Scott時，他低聲說道：「別待太久，起風了。」

 好一會，Scott只是呆站在月光之中，一手拎著半空的酒瓶，對著Logan的背影消失的方向癡癡發楞。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章BGM：[Frida Amundsen - You Are Not Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8WgvFkAQC0)

當Nate問著能否帶上Wilson時，Scott微笑地答應了。男孩穿著寬鬆的衣褲，布偶被摟在懷裡，臉上有著毫無掩飾的緊張。他瞅瞅長廊盡頭，然後不確定地抬起臉望著Scott，遞出了空著的那只手。Scott欣然握住，感覺男孩稚嫩的手指抓著自己掌心，他收起手掌，包裹住小小、溫熱的手。

 「準備好了嗎？」他問，在得到孩子首肯之後才邁出步伐。

 Hank早已在醫療室等待著他們。Scott在心底暗自感謝Hank沒有穿上他那件嶄新的白袍，而是穿了他那件柔軟還帶著一點泛黃的舊袍。全新的白色總有種不自然、螫眼的亮，那對Nate已經足夠的不安不會有任何益處；顯然細心的Hank也考慮到了這點。

 「早安，Nate。感覺如何？」Beast微笑地問，一邊招呼他們到定位。被Scott抱上躺椅後，Nate的姿勢因為緊張而略為僵硬，但他故作鎮定地挺起胸膛，顯然不想讓大人們發現他的害怕。

 「很好。」他回應，同時謹慎地盯著Hank的動作，看著藍毛醫師調整椅背高度，拉過另一張椅子坐到男孩面前。

 「我會先幫你做一些基本的檢查，確認你目前的身體狀況。然後我會幫你做一些小小的測試，可能也會同時需要你告訴我你有什麼感覺。而在中間所有的過程裡，只要你感覺任何的不舒服，或是你想要我停下來，你都可以告——」Hank耐心的說明被開門聲打斷，檢查室的門刷地分開又闔上，Logan走了進來，而Nate在看見Logan的瞬間綻開笑容。

 「Logan！」男孩熱切地喊著來人的名字，小臉上滿是毫不遮掩的欣喜。

 「哈囉小鬼頭。」Logan也正微笑著，招呼完Nate後轉而對訝異仍未退卻的Scott說，「嘿Summers，不介意我在這裡待一會？」

 「不介意。」Scott平板地答應，一半困惑於Logan造訪醫務室的理由，一半為了他的出現振奮了本來低落的Nate感到彆扭又奇異的欣慰，「只要你別干擾Hank或是做出任何在這裡被禁止的蠢事。」

 Logan點點頭，走到Nate可以輕易看見他又不會阻礙醫師做事的位置，靠著牆盤起雙手，姿態放鬆而隨性。Scott掃了Logan一眼，又將注意力放回Nate身上。他回憶起Charles剛將自己帶回來時也是交由Beast做檢查，當時的醫療室設備雖不比今日齊全，可泛著銀光的冰冷儀器以及瀰漫在整個空間的陌生消毒水氣味對於兒童造成的莫名恐懼卻是不曾改變的。

 Hank在做每一項檢查以前都會深入淺出地向Nate解釋自己接下來的舉動，在Nate首肯以後才開始動作。男孩看上去接受得還不錯，Scott的眉頭也不再維持緊繃的淺蹙。觀觸診順利結束，Hank微笑地宣布只剩下最後一項檢驗，體檢的部分就算完成了。

 Beast起身走向簡便醫護車，拉開抽屜，取出一組微量採血管及蝴蝶針。在看清楚醫師手中的物品時，男孩開始不顧一切地放聲尖叫起來驚嚇到所有人，他揮舞著四肢拒絕任何人接近。Scott上前打算制止Nate的動作安撫他，但Nate開始朝Scott大喊：「你 ** _騙人_** ！」小姪子尖銳的指控貫穿入耳，讓Scott一下愣住，「你 ** _答應過_** 的！」

 猝不及防地Nate背向叔叔跳下了檢查椅，雙手緊抓著Wilson，拔腿像顆砲彈衝出檢查室大門。Scott二話不說追了上去，卻恰好被遲鈍的自動門給攔住。門姍姍再度開啟時，他一邊在心裡詛咒著該死的控制系統，一邊往廳堂的方向衝刺狂奔。

 他們前後穿過連接通道，離開東翼進入大宅。Scott驚異於姪子驚人的奔跑速度，以一個不滿五歲的男孩而言，Nate的體能顯然遠過於常人。

 「Nate！」Scott高聲呼喚著男孩，急急閃過好幾個走廊上的學生，企圖追上宛如驚弓之鳥的Nate。男孩嬌小的體型優勢為他爭取了時間，輕易地在下課的人潮中穿梭。在幾度Scott險些被走道上閒聊的學生絆倒後，Nate拉開了一小段距離。慌亂之中Scott撞上剛從教室出來的Ro，還來不及向把報告灑落一地的地理老師說聲「抱歉」，就只能繼續往前追逐他不停竄逃的侄兒。

 Nate繞過樓梯轉角，在階梯下方找到一處儲存雜物的暗櫥，就著半開的門一下子鑽了進去並用力拉上木門。男孩的動作並未逃過Scott的雙眼，正當他準備幾步上前去把孩子帶出來時，一個力道拉住他阻止了他前進的腳步。

 「別。」

 Scott尚未回首就感覺Logan迅速穿過他身畔，在隊長反應過來以前已經走到Nate藏身的櫥櫃邊。他看著Logan在櫥櫃旁蹲下，扶著牆，貼倚著門扇低聲呢喃，側過腦袋傾聽孩子的回覆，再等了一會才小心翼翼地推開木門。

 Scott焦急地站在原處，不明白自己哪裡做錯了。是他不夠溫柔？還是他太過輕易地向Nate保證檢查不會帶來疼痛？又或者是Nate潛意識裡從未真正信任過他這個丟失自己的叔叔？是不是比起自己，有著堅不可摧鋼爪的Logan更值得Nate信賴，因為就連Nate都能看穿自己看似可靠的偽裝？

 他的雙手握成拳頭，指甲深深扎進了掌心肉內，就著刺痛逼迫自己調整呼吸，努力平復自己雜亂無章的情緒與狂飆不止的心跳。

 Logan朝門內說了什麼，一大一小悄聲交換了幾句對話，相隔太遠Scott聽不清楚，只看見Wolverine往暗處遞出手掌，再半晌，Nate的小手才慢慢地伸出來擱在Logan的掌心中，讓男人收攏指頭握住男孩，將他牽了出來。

 Scott克制住自己，保持表情冷靜，注視Logan牽著Nate來到他面前。Wolverine從身後輕輕推了男孩一把督促他向前，而Scott半跪下來好和男孩的視線齊平，凝望仍摟抱著Wilson的Nate。

 「對不起。」男孩怯怯地說，將布偶攬在胸前，不敢正眼直視Scott，只偶爾從瀏海底下偷看叔叔，看上去為了自己方才的表現而羞愧不已。

 「我也很抱歉，Nate。我應該事先告訴你McCoy醫師可能會需要抽取一點點你的血液好進行化驗，」Scott掐著自己的膝蓋好壓抑住碰觸Nate的衝動，放柔聲音說道，「那可能會有一點痛，但我會在你身邊陪著你，我保證。而我真的、 _真的_ 很抱歉。」

 Nate咬著下唇，看起來想笑卻又不確定能否挑起嘴角，掙扎的結果是扁著嘴小聲地說：「沒關係，我原諒你。」

 「謝謝你，Nate。」Scott真誠地說，獲得孩子害羞的微笑回應。他思索了一下，開口提議道：「我們可以先休息一會，如果你還感覺不舒服的話。我可以請McCoy醫師改天再做這項檢查。」

 「沒關係，」Nate說，仰頭瞥向身後的男人，「Logan說這項檢查很重要，我可以現在去完成它。」聞言Wolverine垂首歪嘴笑開，揉了揉男孩的金髮，模樣出乎意料的慈祥。

 「好的。」Scott感激地望向Logan，再低下臉對Nate露出一個大大的微笑，一字一頓地告訴姪子，「你是一個非常勇敢的男孩。」

 他起身，下意識地朝Nate伸出手後才慌張地想到對方很可能並不想接受自己的碰觸，一秒之後Nate的手滑入他掌心立刻驅散了這個念頭。男孩分毫未減的信賴令Scott的胸口發酸。

 Logan繞到Nate身側，伴護他們走向醫務室。路上經過幾個顯然被剛才的騷動驚擾到而朝著他們或挑起眉頭或行注目禮的師生，Scott一一對所有人微微點頭並報以歉然笑容。

 「謝謝。」在他們通過長廊準備進入醫務室時，Scott悄聲說道，一邊朝Logan投去感激的目光，意外對上對方溫柔的眼神，令他呼吸一滯。他好奇是否這個有著另一段歷史記憶的不死者對所有人都如此和藹。

 「隨時樂意。」Wolverine回道，抬手摸了摸Nate的小腦袋，自在地邁步向前。門後，恢復專業狀態的McCoy醫師帶著溫和的微笑，站起身迎接他們的歸來。

 

檢查結果一切良好。Nate非常健康，而且生長明顯比一般同齡的孩子要快。他的心靈傳輸能力還不太穩定，有時會突然接收過量腦波，超出他的負荷，在沒有監測的情況之下可能會造成傷害。Charles商請Jean擔任Nate的導師，引導他學習如何穩定控制自己的心靈能力。

 Hank發現男孩的基因似乎還有另一種突變存在，但詳細能力暫時尚無法下定論，為此Scott特別注意Nate的動靜，並要求侄兒只要感覺任何不適或不對勁，必須立刻告訴他。除此之外，Nate看上去與其他孩童沒有什麼太大的不同。

 男孩在與同齡的孩子混熟以後，性格也逐漸變得開朗，雖然他臨睡前還是會習慣性地找尋Wilson，也依舊會帶著布偶去上課或者遊戲，但不再像以前那樣，非得將娃娃攬在懷裡才願意做其它事情。

 他仍然對Logan的爪子抱著強烈的好奇心，只要逮到機會就會纏著Wolverine，要求男人為他展示鋼爪。某日午後，他拉著Logan到庭院散步，在露臺上央求對方削剪一些無傷大雅的事物，展現銳利的刀鋒。Jean恰好路過聽見他們的對談，大方地出借她的薔薇叢多餘的枝椏讓Wolverine練手，但離開前她提醒，如果秋末之下僅存的薔薇少了任何一朵，或者樹叢被修剪得活像被高第搞砸的雕塑，那麼Logan就做好心理準備變成六歲小女孩，而且這次她甚至不會幫他編辮子了。

 「我可以幫忙！」在導師離開以後，Nate渾身躍躍欲試對男人說道，兩只眼睛閃爍著興奮的光芒。

 「幫忙啥？」Logan半扭曲著還來不及復原的臉，低頭注視孩子問道。

 Nate絲毫不為對方凶狠的語氣感到退怯，眨巴著大眼認真地表示：「編辮子！如果你想要的話！上次教我摺紙飛機時，Scott叔叔稱讚過我的手很靈巧！綁頭髮難不倒我的！」

 Scott走進庭園時和一個黑著臉的Wolverine錯身而過，他瞥了對方陰沉的面色一眼，在幾步之後聽見姪兒滿臉困惑地低喃：「我真的會幫忙啊……」

 他走過去，慈愛地微笑著，一把揉亂Nate銀白色的短髮。

 「沒關係的，Logan知道你是好意。他只是……」Scott尋思著合適的字眼，不是為了幫男人開脫，而是不希望傷害到男孩幼嫩的心靈，「害羞。」最後他說。

 「害羞？」

 「是的，害羞。」Scott垂首直視Nate狐疑的神情，「Logan也會害羞的，雖然你可能以為他的臉皮厚得足以抵擋我的雷射，但有些時候他還是會感到不好意思的。」

 Nate看起來不是非常理解，但接受了這個說法：「好吧。」

 Scott笑了起來，牽起姪子的手，打算再繞著庭院走上兩圈。

 叔姪倆漫步走進榆樹夾道的側徑，枯黃的落葉鋪滿了整條小路，把步道漆成了秋天的顏色。碎葉與短枝在他們的每個步伐底下沙沙作響。Nate頑皮地踢著地上的枯葉，揚起一小片黃色的雨，從半空落到地上，被他們踐踏過，發出清脆的聲音。

 Scott的心思飄遊到了Logan身上。

 為什麼他會認為Logan是在害羞？他真的這麼認為？認為不死者也會害羞？活了這麼多年，男人的臉皮已經鍛鍊得有如銅牆鐵壁，刀槍不入，卻還是會被孩子一句無心的話給戳穿？又或者在Logan看似完美的防禦底下，潛藏著不為人知的濃厚情感，被保護得很好，太好，就連他自己本人也不一定意識到？

 Scott感覺自己越來越不了解這個男人。先前在他腦中，一直都是把Logan歸類到大老粗的分格裡，對所有事情都漫不經心，每天睜開雙眼最重要的事就是自己有沒有啤酒喝、有沒有雪茄抽，還有一天之內能夠把Scott惹毛幾次。他不會死，所以學會了看開很多事，因為物換星移，人事更迭，只有他始終存在，屹立不搖像顆頑固的巨石。Scott記憶中的Logan不會鑽牛角尖地緊揪細節不放，不會為了某個人痴痴揪心。他全身傷痕累累，每一道疤都讓他學會，一旦生命無盡，唯有自身才是他自己的依賴。

 但這個Logan，宣稱自己改變了過去的Logan，與Scott認為自己所了解的Logan不太一樣，至少從Scott的觀點來看，這個Logan還藏了一些他從沒注意過的複雜心緒。又或者，其實一直以來Scott對Logan的了解，都比Scott自己意識到的還要更多？

 Nate鬆開若有所思的叔叔的手，往前小跑了幾步。他站在步道中央，在一片金黃之中，身影宛如藝術家油畫刀下的一抹日光，笑臉如此明朗清亮。

 「Scott叔叔，我們來賽跑！」男孩朝他還在神遊的叔叔大喊，「比賽看誰先回到噴水池！」話剛說完，他轉身拔腿就跑。Scott愣了一下，咧嘴笑開，趕忙扯開雙腿，加緊追趕他那奪得先機的侄兒。

 他沒有再思考過自己對Logan的看法，直到幾週後的某個下午，他與Ororo帶著Nate和一群孩子到庭園裡玩捉迷藏。他們規定不許躲進宅邸裡，以免打擾到其他沒有參加遊戲的人們；躲藏範圍限定在莊園以內，出界的人不只立刻出局，還會被禁足三天。當鬼的人必須在庭院大門前曚起眼睛，大聲數六十下，才能開始抓人。

孩子們異口同聲地表示了解。經過幾輪猜拳以後，他們推出第一位鬼代表──Nate Summers。

Nate站到大門口前的紅磚道上，遮起眼睛，開始朗聲數數。孩子們一溜煙地散開，奔跑著前往找尋自己的藏匿處。Ororo和Scott交換一個眼神，有默契地分頭往大宅的兩側跑起來。

Scott跑了一陣，四處張望著能夠容納得下他的躲藏之所。他考慮了宅邸東側的灌木迷宮，但他知道所有參加遊戲的孩子都不敢獨自進入這個由比兩個他們疊起來還要高的樹叢所組成的複雜區塊。在一個五歲孩子眼中，站在迷宮入口前眺望進去，就像望進一個充滿未知怪物的恐怖領域。躲進這裡Scott必勝無疑，但他明白這基本上就是作弊，所以他繼續移動，一面搜尋任何可能的新地點。

他繞過灌木迷宮，在櫻花園邊境的一小處草皮上見到了Logan。

男人獨自站在空地前，稍低著頭，注視著某個Scott看不見的事物。他的雙手插在黑色皮夾克的口袋裡，背微微拱起，像匹荒野上遊蕩的孤狼，在長期的飢餓之下被摧殘得骨瘦嶙峋，即使記憶中Logan的體態從不為歲月侵害，總是健美而修長。

不死者面前有一把不合時節的黃色玫瑰，安歇在即將入冬而泛黃的草地上。

或許Logan是在盯著那幾朵玫瑰，Scott不確定，從他的角度僅能看見對方臉上的表情，像正在肅穆地緬懷著什麼。

Scott待在原地，半隱身在灌木叢側邊，並未上前，甚至沒有出聲驚動對方，卻感覺自己打擾了一個非常私密的時刻。他不曉得自己站了多久，只知道沒有辦法挪動腳步，無法自遏地望著遠處的Logan，不能動彈分毫。

那裡埋葬著誰？又或者說，「曾經」埋葬著誰？讓Logan露出如此凝重的神情，悲傷從他輕蹙的眉宇間透出，絲絲滲入Scott的肌膚，流進他的血液，冷卻了他的體溫。在有陽光的秋末午後，小隊長不由自主打了一個寒顫。

Logan忽然回首，目光直直對上樹叢旁的年輕男人。Scott感覺自己像被逮個正著的偷窺狂，無以名狀的羞愧頓時湧上心頭，可他卻不能明白為何自己會感到罪惡──他們都在庭院裡，公開的地方，沒有誰侵犯了誰隱私的問題，但愧疚感籠罩住Scott，將他狠狠釘在原處。

他以為Logan會走過來，直接往自己臉上招呼一拳，讓他下意識地後退一步，繃緊了雙肩，右手遲疑著要不要搭上護目鏡的調控鈕，以便隨時自衛，但猛然想起自己戴的是普通非攻擊型的眼鏡，而遠處的Logan只是深深地看了他一眼，扭頭往另一個方向離開。

Scott掙扎著要不要開口喊住對方，卻突然被一個嬌小的生物從後方猛地攔腰抱住，纖細的胳臂將他牢牢鎖在一具小小的軀幹旁邊，溫暖從緊貼的身體散出來，透進他的褲管。

「抓到你了！Scotty叔叔！」Nate的聲音輕快得像只歌唱的雲雀，「你根本連躲都沒躲！」

「 _Scotty_ ？」 Scott嘀咕，忽略對方語氣中的指責，垂首望向姪兒但沒有糾正Nate的稱呼。

「Logan說我可以稱呼你Scotty。」Nate稚氣的嗓音帶著雀躍，仰起頭來望著Scott微笑。

Scott抬眼朝Logan離去的方向看去，那裡已然空無一人。他皺眉，弄不懂胸口如漣漪般擴散的情緒究竟為何。

「換你當鬼了，叔叔。」Nate說，拍拍男人的大腿拉回對方的注意力。

「好。」Scott回應，「我該回到庭院的大門前對嗎？」

「對，這樣大家才知道換你當鬼了！等所有人都集合以後，你才能曚起眼睛，大聲從六十開始倒數！」男孩自豪地拉著新一任的鬼，展示般地大步邁向遊戲起點。Scott一邊被姪子牽著前進，一邊忍不住回眸Logan消失的位置，感覺自己彷彿丟失了什麼。

晚上他回到自己臥房，打開電腦登入網路，在搜尋引擎輸入了幾個字。

萬能的互聯網告訴他花語是「嫉妒」。

嫉妒什麼？

Scott回想起Logan曾經在黑鳥號上問過他，為什麼Scott沒有和Jean在一起。還有那一地的黃色玫瑰，像極了某個人被撕碎的心。


	6. Chapter 6

Nate開始感到頭痛。起初只是間歇性，一週不到兩次，非常輕微，會令男孩皺眉幾秒，然後當其他孩子靠過來和他說上幾句話時，疼痛感就會被他忽略並拋在腦後。

 然後疼痛的頻率變高了一點，程度也增加了。發作時，Nate甚至不太想吃東西。Scott帶他去給Hank檢查，但除了EEG顯示腦波的頻幅有稍微增大以外，並沒有顯著的差異。Hank開了一瓶止痛藥水讓Nate備著，並吩咐男孩盡可能地多睡一點。

 Scott謹慎地觀察Nate的一舉一動。他注意到孩子的體溫、特別是額頭以及雙眼的部位有小幅度的升高，但還不至發燒的標準。男孩的活動力逐漸變差，夜晚難以入眠，可Hank非常明確地表示，Nate的血液檢體看起來並沒有任何感染或發炎的跡象。Scott詢問Hank，姪子的不適是否可能肇因於他那未知的另一種能力；醫師並不排除這樣的可能性，但由於在特殊能力顯現以前，無法確定Nate帶有的變異究竟是什麼，他們所能做的也只是繼續監測Nate的情況。

 即使早熟的Nate時常會抱抱他那操心不已的叔叔，試著給予Scott些許安慰，但眼見姪子每夜因為頭痛必須在床上翻來覆去好一陣才能勉強睡去，Scott的心就難以安歇。

 他自己也開始失眠。在所有人都睡著以後，Scott會穿著睡衣，光著腳晃進漆黑的廚房，為自己倒一杯熱水，不開燈，在餐桌邊坐上一陣，直到睡意逐漸襲擊他的理智，才慢悠悠地踱回臥室，一頭栽入被窩中。

 他自欺欺人地以為自己因此多了很多思考的時間，但實際上，在意識渾沌的狀況之下，除了日益嚴重的黑眼圈，對於Nate的處境，Scott根本沒有多少實質上的收穫。

 在他決定把熱開水換成熱牛奶的那夜，有人加入了他的行列。

 「操！」Logan在點亮吊燈的同時被呆坐在桌前的Scott嚇了一跳，「你該慶幸走進來的是我，Slim，如果是其他哪個誰，心臟被你嚇停了可不會再跳回來！」

 「但你也還活得好好的。」Scott幽幽指出，有點訝異對方沒有預先嗅出自己的存在，顯然Logan為了某些事情仍心不在焉。

 「開燈。」Logan沒好氣地瞪著面無表情的Cyclops，「就我所知Chuck還沒那麼缺錢。這丁點電費還不需要他去變賣點什麼才還湊得出來。」

 Scott沒有回話，只是撫弄著馬克杯的杯緣，盯著熱氣化成白色的煙霧，再隱沒到空氣之中。

 Logan拉開冰箱，半個身子探進了冷藏庫內，在食物堆裡翻找著他的目標。「怎麼，沒人給你念床前故事所以睡不著？」

 「那你呢？沒有人在臨睡前給你泡杯熱牛奶所以失眠了？」Scott平淡地反唇相譏，換得了Logan摔上冰箱門的聲響作為回應，四周櫥櫃上的餐具因為過猛的力道而震動作響。

 「我才不喝那種娘娘腔東西。」Wolverine抓著一瓶啤酒，一屁股坐到Scott左手邊的轉角，意有所指地瞄了對方面前的飲料一眼。

 Scott嗤笑出聲：「這是有科學依據的。或者你更偏好熱巧克力？」

 Logan朝同伴擠出個假笑。「這東西更有效，」他晃晃手中冰鎮過的鋁罐，幾滴水珠滑落到他的手指間，浸濕了貼著邊緣的指腹，「天然的中樞鎮靜劑。」

 Scott微笑著搖頭：「我以為憑你細胞代謝的速率，那點酒精對你的中樞根本起不了任何作用。」

 「就算只爽三秒也聊勝於無。」Logan聳肩，啜了一口冰啤酒，發出一聲滿足的嘆息之後才又開口，「所以……」他將酒擱到桌面上，修長的指頭玩弄著鋁罐突出的邊口，「聽說最近有不少孩子在半夜肚子餓，下樓覓食的時候，被他們可敬卻不知怎麼愛上在深夜裝神弄鬼的文學老師給嚇得半死。」

 「為此我深感抱歉，但黑暗有助於我找到睡意。」Scott說，雙手圈住還在冒煙的馬克杯，試圖從中汲取溫暖。

 「我知道Nate最近過得不太好。我相信所有人都注意到了。」Logan直視Scott，直到對方抬首回望自己，才又垂下腦袋盯著他的啤酒繼續，「就藍毛的專業意見，除了陪伴以外似乎沒什麼你能多做的了，沒必要把自己也搞得淒慘兮兮，更何況小鬼頭還得指望你這叔叔照顧。」

 「我沒……」Scott噤了聲，接著嘆了口氣，「我明白這點，但身體的反應並非我所能控制的；人體對於壓力的反應比理智更加精準而且直接。」

 「我知道你一直都有把屁事全攬在身上的臭習慣，」Logan說，嚥了口啤酒，「所有的事情全都得按照你的計畫走。只要有一個人受傷，就算是因為意料之外的突發情況，你都認為你必須負大部分的權責，哪怕只是在危境室的模擬對戰。可這，」他的指頭在餐桌的半空繞了幾個圓，Scott知道他指的是Nate，「就太超過了。」

 Scott盯著退溫的牛奶。熱氣已經散去，液面凝結了一層薄膜，將其餘的牛奶保護在下頭，可誰都知道，這不過是層一戳即破的無用蛋白質，根本無法阻止人類將它的同伴吞喝下肚。

 「我並不指望你能理解對一個人負責是什麼感受，Logan。」Scott說，不想去想自己的話會否刺傷對方自尊，「但對我而言，責任非常重要，特別是，Nate是Alex親手交託給我的。我是唯一能為他負責的人。」

 Logan沒有回應，而Scott不太意外，但他的臉色也沒因此變得深沉或是陰鬱，或是更加暴躁、憤怒，依然維持著Scott無法輕易解讀的表情。Scott倒是沒預料到這點。

 「Nate的失蹤我難辭其咎。」

 Logan啜了一口啤酒，緩慢地眨了下眼，彷彿在說： _洗耳恭聽_ 。於是Scott讓自己陷入他很久都不願想起的回憶中。 

 

事情發生在三月。

 Alex離開以後，Nate鬧了整整三天才停歇；Scott在期間全程守在孩子身邊，在他哭鬧不止時抱住他，安撫他，柔聲地哄。

 Charles提議用心靈感應幫助Nate，但被Scott拒絕。

「他需要自己熬過這個。」他說，「我們都需要自己熬過這個。」

當所有手段都宣告無效時，他留下Nate獨自待在房裡，任由孩子大發脾氣，並且阻止任何人進入。男孩哭累了睡著以後，Scott回到臥房裡陪伴他，直到Nate再次醒過來。

Nate停止哭泣，卻變得非常地黏Scott，幾乎男人走到哪他都寸步不離地跟著，只有Scott在場時他才肯吃東西，或是從事其他任何活動。即使教授曾警告過Scott，必須讓孩子逐漸適應其他人的接觸，因為那會影響到Scott個人的生活甚至是作為隊長的職責，但Scott表示他不會讓這件事發生。

然後Nate開始顯示出變異的跡象。他開始會毫無原由地大哭，在啜泣之間哭嚷著「大聲」、「吵」之類的模糊字眼。

Charles在心靈探測器上偵測到小男孩的蹤跡，確定了他是名變種人。

 Scott用了大半時間小心地守著姪子，觀察孩子的變異能力發展，而Nate萬分樂意叔叔能花更多時間陪伴自己——形影不離的一大一小身影穿梭在學院各處。直到那一天Scott不得不離開學院去執行一項任務。

 當教授、暴風女和他帶著那名仍在掙扎不已的變種少年回到學院時，驚慌失措的Kitty飛奔上來捉著Scott的雙臂，焦急得幾乎哭出來，語無倫次地說著Nate一發現Scott不在便開始哭鬧，她哄了一陣好不容易才讓他睡著，想趁機去趟廁所，沒想到一從浴室出來就發現男孩床上空無一人。她以為或許是Nate醒來鬧了脾氣跑出房間，可她翻遍學院每一處，Bobby、John，所有她能找到的人都來幫她一起搜尋，卻依然一無所獲。她正要連絡黑鳥號的時候，他們就回來了。

 Scott安撫了嚇壞的女孩，並和Charles趕到探測器室。當他注視著教授蒼白著臉拿下頭盔，告訴Scott自己無法定位Nate的時候，Scott感覺一盆冷水當頭淋下。

 他們繞遍了大宅內外所有Nate可能會去、會躲藏的地方，不見蹤影。天色很快變暗，Scott讓其他人先回去休息，但在Bobby等人的堅持之下，帶著幾位學生搜索了庭園周圍的樹林卻仍舊未果。

 他們回到學院後，Kitty的心情終於恢復平靜。Scott請她回憶事發的細節，是否有任何異狀，她皺著眉思考了好一陣子，才提到當時房間中似乎飄散著一股非常淡薄的硫磺味，而她不確定那是否代表任何意義。Scott立刻調出學院的保全系統資料，但Jean認為他不會有所收穫。

 「Azazel非常清楚監視系統的運作模式。他的動作夠迅速，不會留下任何證據。」她說，「前提是那真的是他做的。」

 「如果假設成立，那麼Magneto顯然是背後主使。Azazel不會未經他同意就行動。」Scott沉吟，「關鍵是，為什麼是Nate？」

 女心靈感應者咬著下唇，思索一會才開口：「或許你該跟Charles談談。」

 Charles聽完Scott的分析以後，並未明白表示贊同小隊長的猜測與否。

 「我會試著和Erik聯繫。他可能會有線索，但我無法保證。」教授說道，而Scott點頭，正要踏出辦公室時被對方叫住，「我不確定為什麼心靈感應無法定位到Nate。或許是有什麼阻撓了我的搜索，不過，你也必須做好心理準備。」

  _接受Nate可能已經不在人世的事實。_

 Scott不願意讓自己停下來想這個可能性。他緊咬Magneto每個手下的蹤跡，自願領導每一個和對方有關的任務，想辦法在過程中接近紅魔鬼，希望能藉機套出些許消息。可惜每回交手他總找不到時機靠近，而Azazel那張面無表情的紅臉根本不會洩漏任何蛛絲馬跡。

 直到他聽說西北有個秘密組織正在暗中吸收年幼的孩童，打算進行某種未經許可的活體試驗。Scott向教授請了假，跨上他的哈雷橫越半個國家，花了一個月調查該組織。滲透並瓦解那個機構花了他不少時間，而Nate並沒有出現在他從那群偏執狂手中解救出的孩子之中。然後東岸又傳出連續兒童綁架案件，他再度折返。半年之內他追尋每一條線索，不斷在北美大陸往返奔波，長期的舟車勞頓消磨著他，每一次失敗都是心靈上的凌遲，將他的靈魂一片一片割下。

他懷抱希望，而後失望。

Nate Summers就像日出時分的人魚泡沫，從人間蒸發，消失不見了。

 

「等等，我沒跟上。然後你認為這是你的錯？」Logan問，抓著他快空了的啤酒皺起眉頭，「我大概在故事中間的某段靈魂出竅神遊去了，因為我實在看不出他的失蹤和你有什麼關聯。拜託別跟我說你當初就不該離開小鬼去出那狗屎任務。」

「我——」Scott開口，接著搖頭，「不，我不會這麼說。但我沒有在第一時間將他找回來是我的責任。」

「而接下來你就會告訴我，舊金山大地震也是你的錯，所有災民跟他們的後代子孫也都是你的責任。」Logan諷刺，「省省你那無窮的聖母情結，Scott Summers。又不是說是你把Nate雙手奉上給那些帶走他的 _無論他媽是誰_ 的混帳。」

Scott避開Logan的目光，望著桌上沒動過的牛奶繼續，「如果他一直都在我身邊，或許現在我們已經教好他怎麼去掌握他的變異能力，他就不會像現在這樣，成天飽受頭痛折磨。」

他深吸了口氣再緩緩吐出，回想起Nate近日的狀態就令他心口發疼。Scott抱著雙肘，低頭陷入自己的思緒。告訴Logan這件事像在他腦海中再次翻箱倒櫃，理順事情的脈絡，似乎有什麼是他先前沒注意，或是沒有聯想到的——

「或許我不該這麼快就放過Azazel。」他說。

Wolverine盤起手，整個人向後靠在椅背上，上下打量著Scott一會像在考慮著什麼，才問道：「Chuck有再向你提起他和Magneto『閒話家常』的結果嗎？」

Scott搖頭：「沒有，Magneto大概否認了，或是根本就不理睬教授。」

「或是……」Logan傾身向前，意有所指地注視著Scott。

Scott因為對方的暗示蹙起眉頭：「如果教授得知任何消息，他沒有理由不告訴我。」

_除非他在保護某個人。_

這個念頭閃過Cyclops腦海，連他自己都被嚇到。

不，不會的，教授不會做這樣的事。他明白Nate的失蹤對於Scott造成多大的影響與傷害，如果他真的知道什麼，絕對會通知Scott；畢竟Scott就像他的兒子。

他會吧？

「Chuck是個好人，」Logan低聲說道，指頭蠻不在意地撥弄著桌上的啤酒瓶罐，「但他終究只是個人。」

Scott沒有再說話，只是垂下眼，繼續注視那杯已經完全冷掉的牛奶，考慮是否要乾脆把它倒掉，將杯子洗淨晾乾。

事情已經經過這麼久，而Scott並不想再追究，更況且他們所握有的，只有Kitty不算太可靠的證詞；更重要的是，現在Nate已經重回Scott懷抱。不過，倘若Magneto真是整樁失蹤事件的背後主使，難保他不會再次下手，畢竟Nate的能力正在逐漸恢復，而Erik Lehnsherr會動用一切手段去達成他的目的，不管那個目的是什麼，而以他的性格，再次綁架並不在他的行事準則之外。

Scott瞄了時鐘一眼，思忖著差不多該回房休息，卻發現自己仍毫無睏意。他覺得自己應該弄清楚當初Nate失蹤的主因，可依照目前男孩的狀態，Scott也狠不下心去逼問姪子，特別是他極有可能什麼都不記得。Scott考慮透過教授的心靈能力去回溯孩子的潛藏記憶，可方才的疑慮又令他遲疑。或許他得找Jean來做這件事。但不論是什麼事，都得等到Nate的情況穩定以後再說。

他暗自在心中嘆了口氣，目光遊向對角的Logan，覺得自己應該離開了，卻又不太想脫離這張椅子，或是這個空間。多了Logan的廚房好像被浸泡在沉靜的深夜之中，比之前的每一個夜晚都要來得安恬。Scott說不上來為什麼。

於是他決定改變話題。

「說到底，你為什麼會在這？」他把弄著馬克杯的把手，漫不經心地問。

「你真該改改這個壞習慣，Slim。不是所有人都願意陪你玩『交換問題』的遊戲。」Logan飲盡最後一口啤酒，將鋁罐一掌捏扁，「我做了個惡夢。」

Scott挑眉一笑：「哦？」

「閉嘴。」

「我什麼都沒說。」Scott無辜地攤手。

「但你想得夠大聲了。Chuck跟Jean沒被你吵醒真是奇蹟。」

「你倒是告訴我我在想些什麼。」

「『我以為你已經超過會被夢靨驚醒的年紀了，Logan。』」他捏著嗓子裝模作樣地試圖模仿Scott的聲音。完全失敗。

Scott低低笑起來，看見對面的Logan臉上泛起微笑。他放任自己的視線在Logan線條分明的臉上逗留一會，才慢慢收斂笑意，放柔聲音朝對方說：「我知道比起教授和Jean，我或許不是最佳的聽眾，但如果你真的想找個人說些什麼，我還是有一雙耳朵的。」

Logan凝望著他，再將視線轉落到桌上的鋁罐殘骸，兩根手指輪流壓低罐子的兩側，像個翹翹板似交互錯落。Scott也盯著一上一下的兩端，安靜地等待，卻不真的期望Logan會回答。

「我夢見了前一個世界。」他說，而Scott抬眼，「我不知道你是否夢想過天堂，但那裡基本上就是……你所想像的一切，然後把它反過來，推到最極端。」Logan沉默了片刻，靜謐忽然變得尖銳，幾乎能在他們臉頰上割出血。

「我們被肅清，而且無力抵抗。」

Scott皺起眉頭，而Logan停下手中的動作。

「Trask工業發明了一種機器人，命名為『哨兵』，能吸收並化用我們的變異能力。政府利用它們屠殺變種人，連孩童也無一倖免。」Logan定定看向桌子對面的Scott，「他們利用我們來殘殺自己，Scott。」

Cyclops感覺寒冷刮過他暴露的肌膚，誘發一陣顫慄。

 _一個生靈塗炭的世界。_ Scott想著， _所有變種人的噩夢。_

樓上那些安睡的孩子們全都消失了。沒有人是安全的。除了人類。勇敢可敬，同時卻也怯弱膽小的人類。

可悲的人類。

「難道沒有其它辦法？教授呢？X-Men小隊——」

「大部分的人都犧牲了。我們被個個擊破，逼上死角，僅存一些人負隅頑抗。當我離開時，只剩下Chuck、Magneto、Kitty、Storm和幾名變種人。」

Scott注意到自己和Jean並沒有在Logan的清單上。很多人都不在清單上。

「Kitty將我的意識送回過去。其餘的故事，你都知道了。」Wolverine的目光在桌面上逡巡一會，推開椅子站了起來。Scott眼看著他走到冰箱，再拿出一瓶啤酒，打開，仰頭灌了整整一瓶。

 _他的確需要酒精來麻痺。_ Scott想。

「我很遺憾。」

「你他媽的遺憾什麼？你甚至沒能來得及見識到那群天殺的混帳！」Logan撐著冰箱門猛地轉過身來。

他們同時愣住。Scott看見Logan臉上浮現懊惱的神情，因為Logan素來就把所有表情全都寫在臉上。他放手讓冰箱門闔上，發出悶悶的一響。

「遠在哨兵機器人大舉進攻以前，你就已經死了。」Logan低語。他的話如同看不見的尖鉤，勾住Scott的情緒輕輕拉扯。

他們陷入了一場沉默，沒有人想先開口。

 隔了好一會，Scott才淡淡問道：「我是怎麼死的？」

 Logan沒有立刻回答，他垂下頭，盯著自己的腳，彷彿它們變成了世界上最有趣的新發現。

 「我不知道。」當他再度開口時聲音聽上去非常沙啞，像是他用盡了所有力氣才勉強能夠回答，「我只找到你的墨鏡。當我回到學院後它就在我——」

 他的話戛然而止卻抬起了臉，應該是石英鏡的錯覺因為Scott似乎看見了Logan眼中閃爍的反光。他的心懸掛在半空，在大峽谷的邊緣，走錯一步就是萬劫不復的深淵。

 「聽起來我們在上一個世界是很好的朋友。」最後他說。

 「你有所不知，Summers。」Logan別開目光，唇角的笑苦澀，「你有所不知。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章BGM：[James Blunt - The Only One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7sMOHT9wmE)

X學院很大，教師們時不時會被派出校外執行任務，某個人在大家的生活中消失個幾天、甚至幾週是十分尋常的事情，因此起先Scott對於自己不如以往那般頻繁地見到Logan四處出沒，搜尋能夠躲避教授或是Jean偷抽上幾根菸的地方這點，並不以為意。

 再者，Nate的頭痛情況有加劇的趨勢，幾次甚至噁心得吐出剛勉強吃下不久的少量食物。Scott不得不投注更多心力照料姪兒，在課間往返教室與臥房，捉緊時間察看在床上休息的男孩。孩子們輪流前來探視朋友，和他分享在課堂上發生的趣事，而Nate注視同學們的熱烈眼神總讓Scott心頭緊悶。他曉得Nate渴望重回教室上課，可身體狀態限制了他的權利，於是Scott只能朗讀更多的故事，希望藉此為男孩打發些許無聊的臥床時光。

 Hank騰出一張已經用不上的簡便型折疊桌，方便Scott在Nate陷入不甚安穩的睡眠以後，能就著微弱的燈光批改學生的報告，以便他隨時注意孩子的情況，確保Nate在需要叔叔時能即時找到對方。偶爾Nate會在半夜醒來，揉著眼睛，口齒含糊地問Scott在做些什麼。Scott會草草收拾好文件，捻熄檯燈，掀開被子躺到Nate身邊，讓男孩擠過來靠在自己胸前，吻吻孩子的額頭回答自己正打算就寢。

 他的生活幾乎圍繞著Nate打轉，以至於當Scott注意到Logan態度可疑時，已經是兩個星期以後的事了。

 Nate的頭痛稍有舒緩跡象，經過兩天密切觀察，終於在Hank的同意之下加入大家庭的晚餐。所有人對於小傢伙的回歸表示熱烈歡迎，Kitty甚至自告奮勇表示想坐在Nate身邊。

 「這樣我才可以名正言順地用小番茄淹沒你。」女孩握著叉子，朝Nate擠擠眼睛，「你不在，都沒有人幫我消滅這偽裝成蔬菜的水果了。」

 Scott瞇起藏在目鏡後的雙眼，對於Kitty明目張膽的挑食宣言表示不贊同，而年幼Summers的反應則是咯咯直笑。

 Logan比平常要晚一點進來餐廳。他習慣的位置仍是空的，可他卻一反常態地拉開在餐桌最末、屬於Bobby的椅子坐下，而遲到的椅子主人走進來時只是看了侵占者一眼，一聲未吭地坐到Scott對面，朝Cyclops和Nate拋來一抹明亮的微笑。儘管久違餐桌的Nate理所當然成為今晚眾人的焦點，整頓晚餐時間Logan卻從未向Nate或是Scott投來任何一瞥。

 Scott忽然憶起自從廚房那夜以後，他就不曾再見過Logan。Nate提過金剛狼來探望他，頻次之高，僅次Scott和Hank，但Scott卻從來沒遇過對方，即使是走廊上的短暫錯身也沒有，幾乎就像是Logan計算好了時間，特意錯開所有可能會碰見Scott的機會。

 他試圖找Logan聊聊，但對方卻像忽然獲曉通靈能力那般，總能事先察覺到Scott的靠近而先一步離開，更令他感覺事有蹊蹺。

 偶爾Nate睡著以後 Scott還不想闔眼，他會躺在床上，注視月光從窗外透進來，在地面潑開一片乳白色的漆。他想起夜色之下Logan的眼神，還有那一束黃色的玫瑰。

 某個週末Nate似乎好多了，而Scott恰好有一段空檔，於是他在姪子身邊坐下，拿起蠟筆陪他一塊作畫。他們打算畫出整座X學院。Scott一手正忙不迭地為草地塗上綠色，另一手指著男孩剛畫好的花圃，好奇地問道：「為什麼你的薔薇是黃色的？」他並不記得Jean有種過黃色的薔薇叢。

 「那不是薔薇，那是玫瑰。」孩子糾正叔叔。

 他立刻從善如流：「那為什麼你的玫瑰是黃色的？」

 「因為Logan喜歡黃色的玫瑰啊。」少了頭痛干擾的孩子理所當然地回答，「他說那是一種複雜的花，有很多意思。他討厭複雜，但這是他唯一會欣賞的複雜。」

 「你見過他帶著花？」

 「嗯。」Nate握著蠟筆，專心致志地往畫紙塗上更多顏色。從形狀輪廓看起來，他想畫一棟大房子。「在櫻花樹附近。他不是很常去，但每次我都看見他帶了黃色的玫瑰。」

 「他告訴過你黃玫瑰是什麼意思嗎？」Scott裝作漫不經心地問。他不確定若是Nate聽見他的思緒是否會感到困惑。

 「沒有。但McCoy醫師送我的那本書裡說，當你很在乎某位朋友的時候，你可以送他黃色的玫瑰花。」

 Scott停住手中的動作時，Nate並沒有出聲責備他。

 男孩的身體在Scott和Hank的照料之下正日益好轉，而Scott接回Ororo先前暫時為他分擔的事務。恢復外勤指日可待，但Logan還是持續消失在Scott的視線中，對方詭異的逃避行徑讓Scott憂心會影響日後的任務。

 送Nate返回教室上課以後，Scott轉向Jean的辦公室，找她敲定Nate下一週能力輔導的時間。他敲門。

 「請進。」應答聲從門後悠悠傳來。

 Scott推門進去，發現心靈感應者站在辦公桌前整理著文件，似乎正準備離開，或是才剛回來，他不確定。寬大的木桌上一如往昔井井有條，中央空出了一大塊，保留充裕的視覺空間給來訪的客人，好讓他們不會感覺自己必須越過層層檔案夾或是相框群才能看見副校長，甚至是獲取她的注意力。

 這就是Jean Grey，Scott最喜愛她的幾項特質之一。

 看見來人是年輕的Summers以後，女人露出微笑。「嘿。」她柔聲招呼道。

 紅色長髮之下她溫暖的笑容感染了Scott，他不禁跟著莞爾：「只是來和妳確認一下Nate的指導時間。」

 「下週一開始，和之前同樣時間，下午三點。」她說。

 「好的。」Scott點頭，「Nate很興奮，妳曉得，這幾天他幾乎都要悶壞了，當Hank來看他時他簡直是使出渾身解數來說服醫生讓他早點回來上課。」

 「完全可以想像，Summers家的固執基因啊。」Jean笑著搖搖頭，慢慢收起笑容回視Scott，「我很高興Nate好多了。」棕色雙眼裡有著不可錯認的溫柔。

 「是啊，我們都是。」Scott 回應，一個久違輕鬆的微笑橫跨在他臉上，「那就晚餐時見了。」他握住門把，拉開厚重的木門，正要踏出門外時Jean喊住他。

 「等等，Scott。我曉得這不應該由我來提，不過……」Jean臉上出現了少見的猶豫，或許因為能聽見別人心思的緣故，Jean似乎總是能事先知道該說些什麼，因此她露出這樣的表情令Scott困惑，「我無意間聽見了你的憂慮，關於Logan的，在前幾天的時候。」

 「噢。」Scott頓了一下。他眨了眨眼，回到辦公室內，門在他身後關上，發出喀的一響。

 「抱歉，我不是有意的。Nate正在好轉，但你的情緒還是很低落，有點難不去注意。」

 「沒關係。」Scott吐出一口氣，「我反正也需要找個人聊聊這件事；有鑑於另一位當事人似乎正在竭盡所能地逃開我。」

 Jean注視他一會，開口：「他不是——」接著像找不到合適的字眼形容那樣噤了聲，「那對他而言很不容易。」最後她說。

 Scott皺眉。

 「妳看過他的記憶了。」他說，而Jean沒有否認。

 越多人理解未來可能會發生的危險，他們就越能有所準備，進而去預防、改變現實，而每個知道Wolverine擁有另一段記憶的人都會想一探究竟，差別只在於他們會不會心靈感應；Jean不過是恰好擁有這項能力。可不知怎麼，Scott卻彷彿感覺自己被背叛了。

 「我知道他的未來。」他說，盤起手，背抵上牆，「哨兵、Trask。變種人的末日。」

 「那……比那要更複雜。」Jean說，她的眼神閃爍著什麼Scott不理解的情緒，令他更加困惑，「他感覺……被遺棄了。」

 被遺棄？被誰？

 Scott的雙眉蹙得更深。

 他知道上一個未來的自己死了，甚至沒能撐到哨兵襲擊。Logan沒有告訴Scott他是怎麼死的，或許因為Wolverine自己也不清楚，也或許是Logan不願意說。這就是他行為怪異的原因麼？因為上一個Scott死了，而他很高興能再次見到活生生的隊友？可這不能解釋他其它的動作，例如他保留的那些溫和——Scott知道Logan對於女人與孩子向來會多幾分柔軟，但自己可不在他「溫柔對待」的範圍內，而這個Logan望著自己的眼神卻像是——

 像是失去了某個他非常珍貴的人。

 某個他愛的人。

 Scott呼吸一滯。

 「Scott？」Jean輕喚，他恍然回神。

 「抱歉。」

 Jean搖搖頭表示不介意。

 「我不確定究竟發生了什麼事，」Scott嘆了一口氣，搖晃腦袋，「但我知道這樣的情況不能持續，否則之後的任務會更難處理，除非我和Logan再也不搭檔行動。」

 「而你們不可能永遠逃避彼此。這太不切實際。」Jean接完他的話。這就是你和心靈感應者說話的好處，他們總是能理解你在想什麼。她繼續說道：「我能理解他需要一些時間來思考自己的感受，但我同樣認為你們需要談談。」

 Scott點頭。他想起Logan那些欲言又止，隱藏了太多沒有說出口的事，曾經存在過的歷史，Logan告訴他的可能只是冰山一角。他需要一些解釋，好把那些在腦海中糾纏縈繞的注視給解開。

 是的，他們絕對需要談談。

 Jean垂首忖度了一會，才抬起臉表示：「我下午有空，我想孩子們大概也不介意由Grey老師代代課，給他們的腦袋放個假。Logan會在危境室，這幾週如果他不是在找地方抽菸就會在那。」

 「謝謝妳，Jean。」Scott由衷感激，一抹淡淡的笑綴在嘴角，「不過別讓孩子們太鬆懈，我還指望他們能在期末進步點呢。」

 代課老師微笑著答應。

  

Scott按照Jean的指示在危境室找到了Logan。電腦告訴他，目前室內正在進行戰鬥模擬，他無法從正門進去，於是他轉上主控室，從廣大的透視窗俯瞰整座房間，能清楚看見Wolverine正在虛擬出來的廢墟中與兩具哨兵戰鬥。

 在Logan帶回「消息」以後，教授請Hank為AI增設新的參數，讓模擬的哨兵更貼近「舊未來」的那般，學習能力更強，反應更快也更難應付。他們還不曾帶學生挑戰過這樣的機器人，因為就連教師們都尚未能完全掌握敵方弱點。Scott曾與Storm、Jean聯合交手過三架，仰賴多年培養的默契，終於成功將所有哨兵的頭部摧毀，卻也在最後一場戰鬥中失去了Jean。一隻機器人從後方竄出，閃過Jean建立起的屏障，在Scott發現扭身射穿對方腦袋的同時捅穿了心靈感應者的後背。

 那次教訓慘痛。

 Scott看著危境室中正與兩架哨兵纏鬥的Wolverine。模擬配置修改以後，他還沒有機會觀察Logan戰鬥。Logan對於哨兵的了解顯然遠勝於其餘的X-Men，他了解機器人的運算模式，能搶先移動到對方一閃即逝的死角，趁隙進行攻擊。雖然他進攻的方式依然衝動，欠缺計畫和預後，可這絕對不是Cyclops所認識的Wolverine，每一下戳刺都帶著強烈的狠毒怒意，像洪水被圍困太久終於遇見缺口，毫無忌憚地放肆宣洩溢流。

 他只用了七分鐘就砍掉第一隻哨兵的頭，然後再用三分鐘解決另一隻。

 Scott望著對方在模擬機器人倒下以後，站在危機解除又恢復成無投影狀態的灰色房間中央，氣喘未平地注視著地上的某一點，似乎在想著什麼。

 Scott遲疑一會，壓下按鈕，透過麥克風向場內廣播：「Logan，我們需要談談。」

 Logan似乎並不意外Scott的出現，只是抬臉往Cyclops的位置看去，歪過頭，朝主控室伸出他唯一沒收回的那只中央鋼爪，挑釁地朝自己的方向彎了彎。

 Scott在內心轉轉眼睛，但還是妥協地下樓進入模擬室內。Logan仍在他原本的位置沒有移動過，從Scott走入大門的第一步開始緊盯著對方不放。小隊長走到對方面前站定，偏過腦袋盤起手。

 「你要啥？」Logan粗聲粗氣問道，還沒完全平復的呼吸減弱了他語氣裡的凶狠。

 「或許是一個解釋？」

 Logan瞇起眼睛。「對什麼的解釋？」

 Scott並不意外對方的裝死，只是用先前向Nate說明他還不能回去教室上課的耐心口吻說道：「你在迴避我，出於某種不知名的理由。我猜測那與你所謂的『過去』有關。為了將來的團隊關係，我認為我們有必要討論這個問題。」

 Logan的表情冷了下來，換成一個Scott讀不懂的情緒。這個表情已經出現太多次，而每一次看見時Scott只是更加迷惘，像個溺水的人無處可攀。

 「打贏我。」他說，「打贏我，我就告訴你原因。」

 Scott還沒回答，Logan已經揮出拳頭，他匆匆側身閃過，沒有餘地說不，壓低身姿避開另一個左勾拳，思路開始飛速運轉擬定對策。接連擋下三招以後，Scott才確定Logan是認真的，他的攻勢完全不留情面。看來這場打完Scott免不了又得去醫務室找Hank報到。

 Logan依然保持以攻代守的舊習慣，只是這一次挾帶怨氣的進攻更加猛烈而且密集，讓Scott不斷被迫處於防守姿態，只能繼續觀察對方的出襲模式，一面修改自己的策略。Logan出拳猛烈，雙眼炯炯燃燒著無名的怒火，Scott一時閃神，躲避不及在胸口挨了一記，卻也在同時找到一瞬破綻，抬腿回賞對方腹部幾下狠踢，加踹一腳痛處才退至幾步之外，可Logan絲毫未受影響，滿身戾氣衝了過來，彷彿他已經喪失所有痛覺，再也無所顧忌，只懂得緊咬Scott不放，像頭餓了很久的狼犬，齜牙咧嘴地緝捕他的獵物，直到咬斷對方喉管才會甘願停手。

 Scott詫異於對方來勢洶洶的激憤，同時也對自己必須承受這毫無來由的烈焰感到惱火。

 他迅速回首掃視一眼，發現自己被逐漸逼近牆邊，撤腿跑開幾步加速起跳，蹬上灰牆借力騰空，回身時順勢以對方肩膀為支點跳開，企圖扭轉兩人位置，希望藉此為自己爭取時間。可Logan看穿了他的意圖，在Scott凌空的瞬間伸手扯住對方足踝一拽，他倏然失去平衡摔落地上，緊接著側滾躲開接踵而來的幾腳，捉緊機會掙扎爬起來，但人還沒站穩，立刻被猛地撲回地面。兩人糾纏著翻滾幾圈，Logan暫時取得上風，Scott掙扎著挺起上身，卻被對方一把抄走臉上的護目鏡，他急忙閉上雙眼才沒把身上的人轟飛順帶炸穿半個危境室的天花板。失去視力的Scott頓失優勢，抬手想揮拳揍向Logan又立刻被反擒壓至地面，Wolverine趁勢整個人跨坐到隊長身上，箝制住他的雙手，膝蓋抵住對方大腿，限制住他的動作。

 「 _Logan_ ！」Scott低吼，胸口因為氣憤與喘息劇烈地起伏不已。

 他們的對打一直以來都默認不准使用超能力，而Logan搶走眼鏡這點已經踩到Scott的底線，他更厭倦了對方近日的陰鬱，好像Scott曾經對他做了什麼不可饒恕的事，而他自己卻毫無頭緒。就連Jean也認為Logan需要時間調適情緒；獨自被困在茫然迷霧之中讓Scott感覺快要窒息。

 雖然他需要護目鏡才能正常生活，但Scott Summers可不是瞎子，而他痛恨Logan把自己當作盲人小心翼翼地對待，好像不告訴他那些歷史就能保護他不受傷害，可他又得承受對方各種奇怪的彆扭態度還有這不知所以的洩憤，讓Scott感覺他又像是為了某個自己都不明白的理由而被懲罰。

 他受夠了。

 「 ** _滾下去_** 然後把眼鏡還我！」

 「你想知道發生了什麼事？」Logan無視他的憤怒沉聲質問，示警般地更用力推擠著Scott掙扎不已的四肢，絲毫沒有放鬆壓制的意思。他也因為方才的格鬥而氣喘吁吁，厚重的氣息全部吐在Scott臉上，聞上去就像一盒浸過汗水的雪茄。

 Scott呼吸著Logan的氣味，那糾纏他太久，在夜裡幾乎要將他溺斃。他嗅得出Logan臉湊得太近——遠遠太近。

 「你想知道發生了什麼事？」Logan再次朝身下的獵物咆嘯，吼聲雷鳴貫入Scott雙耳，「 ** _這_** 就是發生的事！」在下方的人來得及反應以前壓低腦袋重重吻上對方。

 Scott腦海頓時炸成一片空白——濃烈的菸草味爭先恐後湧入他嘴裡，就如同他記憶中習慣的那種莫名讓他安心的味道——他突然回神，猛地掙脫禁錮，使勁將Logan推開，右手順勢狠狠揮了一拳在對方臉上。

 出乎意料，Logan居然沒有閃躲，甚至被衝擊力道打得往旁翻滾了一圈才平衡住自己。

 「你覺得這樣很好玩？」Scott摸索周遭地面找到掉落的目鏡戴上，半撐起身，聲音還沒從驚訝中完全緩過來，警覺地盯著蹲伏在不遠處的Logan，後者拱起的背像極一匹受傷的孤狼。

 Logan沒有應聲，也沒有出言諷刺——那幾乎不像他、不像Scott記憶中暴躁混帳的Wolverine——只是緩慢地將視線從地面轉過來，深深地凝望著他。

 那個目光令Scott頸背發毛，因為Logan眼裡的情緒終於如此熟悉，就像他曾在夢裡見過太多次，以至於他不費力氣就能辨認出混合在其中的 _痛苦失落絕望別走別走留下來留下來留下來_ 。

 「這就是……發生過的事……」男人的低語細不可聞，卻還是被Scott的耳朵捕捉到，而他腦中混亂還在瘋狂肆虐，還不確定自己該說些什麼，卻還是皺眉張嘴打算出聲，因為他迫切想要說些什麼、需要說些什麼，什麼都好，只要能打破這一層詭異的感覺——

 一道淒厲的尖叫像利刃割過他的腦海，他渾身一顫。Logan臉上同樣震驚的表情顯示出對方也聽見了。

 是Nate。

 『Scott，』教授的聲音在腦中響起，『Nate的情況不太好。他還在教室，但拒絕讓任何人接近他。Hank已經先過去了，我想你最好也立刻前往。』

 Scott甩甩頭，將所有關於Logan他來不及理清的渾沌全數用力推到腦後，掙扎起身往門口的方向移動，目標Nathan的教室，拔腿狂奔起來。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM：[A Great Big World - Say Something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0yMZv3shfY)、[Lana del Rey - Dark Paradise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmWUUPl8DD4)

他們趕到低年級教室外時，所有人全擠在走廊上，水洩不通。

 「發生什麼事了？」Scott奔向杵在門邊的Hank，焦慮寫滿整張藍色的毛臉。

 「是Nate。」他解釋，「他的能力爆發了。他們那時在上課，而突然Nate開始尖叫。Ro急忙把其他學生帶出來，但當我們趕來、企圖進去時，Nate完全不讓我們靠近教室。Jean正在試圖抵消他的心靈能力，但我猜效果——」他瞥向身後的副校長，Scott順著他的目光看去，Jean對門內架出了一個半球的防護層，但她始終在門邊徘徊不前。一股無形的力量正阻擋著她，不讓心靈感應者或是任何人再推進一步。

「我們得先清空這裡。」Scott說，飛快擬定計畫，「Ro，召集高年級生，把所有學生都疏散到其它地方。Bobby、Kitty還有Logan，去幫忙她。Hank，我需要你留在這，以防萬一。Charles要過來了？」

醫師頷首。

「好。但我還是想先跟Nate溝通。或許，只是或許，他會願意聽我說話。」

眾人點頭後各自迅速散開去執行工作，除了Logan還停在原地，一臉「老子哪都不去」的表情對著Scott。隊長看了他一眼，但Logan瞪了回來，於是Scott決定先擱置Wolverine的叛逆問題，逕自走向心靈感應者，一邊祈禱著Nate會願意讓他 _進去_ 。

他走到Jean身旁。副校長只匆匆瞥瞄了他半秒又將注意力放回教室內，手上的護盾絲毫不敢鬆懈，淺皺著眉頭。一個不滿五歲的孩子居然能抵禦一名成年心靈感應者的能力，只要透過得宜訓練，未來的Nate Summers能力絕不容小覷。

Scott在門邊半跪下來。從他的角度可以看見Nate蜷縮在椅子旁，臉埋在膝蓋與環抱的手臂之間。有什麼正從男孩的肌膚縫隙中洩漏出來。肉眼看不見，但Scott可以感覺得到。

『Nate，』他在心底低聲呼喚，『是我，Scott。』

他嘗試幾次，卻像往深不見底的水池裡扔石子般沒有回音。可Scott知道Nate在那，他聽得見自己。他必須聽得見自己。

良久，男孩微弱的聲音才終於浮現Scott腦海。

『走開。』

『Nate。』早已意料到對方會拒絕，Scott加強了語氣裡的堅決，希望孩子能感受到自己的認真，『我不會離開的。』

『求你……走開，我不想傷害你……』

『Nate。聽我說。』Scott一字一頓，渴望能說服對方，『你不會傷害到我的。』

Nate沒有應答，但藏在腿間的小腦袋動了動；Scott認為是個好跡象。

『你不會傷害到我。』Scott說，隱約有股預感或許他知道Nate發生了什麼事。『Nate？』他探手向前，指尖穿過Jean的防護盾，沒入Nate構築出來的心靈力場範圍。

他起身，壓低聲音對Jean說道：「我要進去了。」女人望了他一眼，點點頭但沒有收回手。

於是他走進教室。

起初Scott感覺自己像是在一個巨大的無形果凍中努力擠出一線通道，然後突然他身邊的阻力消失了，就像每次晚餐後他踏入X學院的庭院散步時，豁然開闊的清冷空氣迎面而上，親吻他的臉頰以後從兩側繞開，帶著他的煩擾消散隱去。

 彷彿Nate向他敞開了自己。

 在他面前幾步之外是他依舊緊抱著雙膝的姪子，兩隻纖細的胳臂箍成一個圓，將自己封閉在小小的軀體之內。

 Scott走到男孩身邊單膝跪下，就像他們在育幼院時那般。那時Nate毫不猶豫就接納了他，而Scott發自心底祈禱這次也能如同那回一樣。

 「Nate。」他低喊。

 「我……我很害怕……Scotty……」孩子的聲音被恐懼浸濕，溢入Scott的心臟。他的每一個字都在顫抖。「我不想要……他們很痛……到處都是血……」

  _他在說育幼院發生的事情。_ Scott領悟， _這就是為什麼當初院長會有那樣決絕的神情麼？_

 「我在這裡。哪都不去。你不會傷害到我的，Nate。」他說，不確定自己能不能夠碰觸孩子。肢體接觸或許能提供安慰，但也有可能會驚動男孩，讓他們兩個都陷入危險之中。

 「我不想傷……」鼻音把孩子的聲音弄得黏黏糊糊。

 Scott直接打斷孩子的惶恐：「你不會傷害我的。」他希望Nate能相信他。他需要他相信他，「看著我。看著我，Nate。」他鼓勵著。男孩的臉動了動，終於從手臂的間隙露出一只眼睛，沒有睜開，卻宛若初升的朝陽那樣耀眼——Scott再熟悉不過的紅色光動就在眼皮底下流轉，隨時會從睫毛之下傾瀉而出。

 他的預感成真了。

 「Nate，聽我說，」Scott靠得更近，「你不會傷害我的，你知道為什麼嗎？」孩子沒有回話但Scott心底的踏實催促著他繼續，「Summers家的人共享著一個秘密，那就是我們的鐳射不會傷害到彼此。」

 Nate終於抬起臉，但仍不敢張開雙眼。寶石般鮮紅的波能漫布整張臉，在薄嫩的膚層之下起伏，如同洶湧的暗潮。

 Scott知道他快成功了，但他得加緊腳步，以免一切都太遲。Nate的情況非常糟糕，先前不停折磨他的頭痛就是一連串的警報，在他體內累積的能量已經到達極限，再不釋放，過多的熱能會像顆被引燃的核彈，將男孩的內臟全數融化。

 危機迫在眉睫。

 「我的能力第一次展現的時候，我也像你一樣嚇壞了。我把教室轟了一個大洞，窗戶——」他朝Nate背後牆上的玻璃窗投去一瞥，玻璃之外的景象隨著Nate的防護波動搖擺而模糊，但男孩也沒費心回頭去看，「就像你身後的，有著漂亮木造窗框的那種，都被我毀掉了。我立刻閉起眼睛，但已經來不及，整個教室就像災難現場，我聽見好多孩子在哭——我慌了，也跟著哭起來，因為我根本不知道該怎麼辦才好。我不敢再張開眼睛，因為害怕那些滾燙的射線會從我眼睛裡頭噴射出來炸壞更多東西、更多人！可是我的頭開始痛起來，像要裂開那樣，而且我好希望知道大家怎麼了、是不是都還好——然後，你的父親——我的哥哥Alex抱住了我。」

 Scott回憶著過往，場景就在他眼前重現，歷歷宛如昨日。

 每一個變種人都會記得自己的能力第一次展現的時候，沒有人會忘記，也沒有人能忘記。

 沒有人。

 「『沒關係。』他說，『你不會有事的。大家都還活著。』」Scott重複著 Alex的話，感覺自己又回到當初那個驚惶無助的孩子身旁。他的世界此刻正被對未來的恐懼侵吞。「『張開眼睛，你不會傷害到我。我剛剛就站在你面前，鐳射擊中了我，但我沒事。』」

 Nate抿著嘴，還在猶豫，可Scott知道姪子已經將故事聽進去了。

 「『教授說你需要張開眼睛。』他這樣告訴我，好把能量慢慢釋放，否則那會傷害到我自己，甚至更多的人。」

 男孩咬著唇，用力抹了幾下眼角好抹去幾滴脫逃的淚珠。他通紅的鼻頭在透著紅光的肌膚之上依然明顯。

 「所以我需要你張開眼睛，Nate。」Scott柔聲說道，朝孩子伸出雙手，「沒事的，我在這。」

 他等了一秒，卻宛若一個世紀。

 當Nate撲進他懷裡時，Scott感覺一簇溫暖的火苗由Nate依靠著他胸前的那一點為中心放射擴散，沿著軀幹燃燒，順著四肢百骸焚開，將他由內而外包裹進一團光明之中。

 他閉上雙眼。

沒有太久Scott就感覺男孩像尊斷線的木偶癱倒進他懷中，他順著力道跌坐到地上。防護層消失的瞬間，固守在門邊的眾人立刻衝進教室。Hank趕忙上前把Nate從Scott手中接去，平放到一旁的地上著手基礎檢查。Jean來到Scott身邊，溫柔地詢問他還好不好，Scott揮手示意自己無礙。

他側過頭去望向結束診察的醫師。Beast對他點點頭，表示Nate沒有立即的危險，但需要把男孩帶回醫務室作進一步觀察。醫師小心翼翼地將失去意識的孩子抱起來，離開教室。

Scott在Jean擔憂的目光之下搖晃起身，感覺腦袋因為方才的能量吸收而有些混沌。先前和Logan打鬥掛彩的挫傷和瘀青非常會挑時機地選在此時開始發作。

「你需要去醫務室。」Jean說，憂心匆匆地盯著摯友蹣跚的背影。

「我曉得。」Scott回答，停下腳步，靜待片刻等候旋轉的視覺恢復正常才又開口，「我正要過去。」

「不是去看Nate。你也需要檢查。」Jean柔聲說道，「如果這樣會讓你比較放心的話，我檢查你的同時你可以待在他身旁。」Scott知道她不會接受任何拒絕，所以乖順地點頭同意。

Logan站在教室門口，手裡揣著Wilson。娃娃看起來殘破更勝以往，幾乎只存幾片紅黑交錯的破布與幾搓掛在裂口處的棉花。他瞪大眼睛注視Scott拖著雙腳跌跌撞撞往門外走去，臉上有著少見的不知所措。

Scott在門邊踉蹌一下，Logan立刻作勢上前欲攙扶他，他馬上抬手拒絕：「別。」

Wolverine的援助僵在半空，而Scott花了一秒用力擠上眼睛好抹去眼中對方一閃而逝的受傷神色。

他沒有時間處理他和Logan的問題。至少在確定Nate是安全的以前都不會有。姪子的安危盤據他整個腦海，他沒有多餘的時間也沒有多餘的心思。

Jean從教室裡追上來，趕到Scott身側，匆忙回頭掃了還呆站在門邊滿臉憂慮的Logan一眼，伸手扶住腳步虛浮的Scott，帶著眉頭始終沒有解開過的隊長，往醫護室的方向一步步邁進。

 

Nate沒事。Hank表示多虧Scott的幫忙，蓄積在男孩體內的能量完全釋放；假若Scott再晚五分鐘，或是Nate堅持不讓Scott靠近，那些熱能會由身體內部吞噬掉男孩，連帶著炸毀整座學校。

Charles在Jean扶著Scott坐上醫療床時趕到，了解兩人目前的狀況以後，和Jean討論起大小Summers的後續計畫。年長的心靈感應者認為不能輕忽Nathan的心靈能力，在他釋放能量的同時有可能也將波動灌進了Scott體內，造成他在教室內那些如同醉酒般的舉止。

 Nate在晚餐時間醒來，清醒後的第一句話是一聲模糊的 _Scotty_ ，再來就是討水喝。Logan帶著他們的晚餐進來，和醫師交談一會，摸摸孩子腦袋，把修補得很糟但顯然縫紉者已經盡力了的Wilson塞入對方懷中，低聲囑咐他乖乖聽從醫師指示後，沒有和Scott說半句又離開了。

 接下來的兩日都是密切觀察期，Hank強烈要求文學老師留在醫療室休息。在確定孩子沒有大礙以後，恢復精神的Scott開始討價還價，同意他和Nate今晚都在醫務室過夜，但堅持自己要上完隔天上下午共四堂的高年級詩歌課。

 「如果必要，我會叫Logan進來，幫我把你綁在床上。」McCoy醫師瞇起雙眼威脅，但Scott完全不買帳。

 「我知道你沒那麼鐵石心腸。」

 「你難道不知道在執行醫療行為，必要時，醫師能夠有多心狠手辣嗎？」藍毛恐嚇道，Scott感覺對方隨時都會發出貓科動物被激怒時發出的低聲咆嘯，「我們可是會揮舞能見血的手術刀與斷骨電鋸，切開病人胸膛剪斷肋骨的人種。只要可以救人，管它什麼手段，有效最重要。」

 Scott只是微笑，眼看著如同親叔的好醫師用他最具恫嚇力的瞪視死盯著自己，然後再僵持一會，一如意料，Hank深深嘆出一口氣放棄任由他去了。

 「上完課以後給我立刻回來，這點沒得商量。」Hank伸出毛茸茸的手指指向他那任性不聽話的成年病人，而對方為得逞露出一個狡黠的笑容。

 「遵命，醫師！」

 

 隔天Scott就意識到那是個愚蠢的錯誤。

 前一日隱約感覺的不適在上午最後一節課末開始加劇，頭痛猛烈襲擊他的腦袋，敲打他後腦，眼睛後方則像起居室的老舊壁爐那樣悶燒不止。Scott勉強吃了午餐但全吐出來。他將一切歸咎於前晚忍不住不停起床查看Nate的情況而導致的睡眠不足，還有Logan那一個匆促的吻，像個幽魂似地糾纏著他，在周圍徘徊不去，找尋著他每個失神的瞬間趁虛而入。

 他捉緊時機在課間回到醫務室補眠，睡了兩個小時，醒來之後感覺好一點，才動身出發前往高年級教室。

 好不容易終於快撐完所有課程，Scott的噁心感已經來到一個全新境界。他的胃是空的卻在翻江倒海。他想吐，但知道胃裡一點東西都不剩的自己至多也只能嘔出一灘酸液，再附帶一個被灼傷的食道。

 最後Scott只能被迫讓學生提早下課。Marie立刻從座位上跳起身跑近講台，隔著手套輕輕摩娑著老師的上臂，說Scott的臉色看起來很糟，需不需要Bobby去找McCoy醫師過來。Scott則告訴對方，自己打算跳過晚餐，直接返回醫務室休息，要學生不要擔心，先去吃飯。

 小情侶堅持護送他回到醫務室才離開。

 進門後Scott看見姪子縮在蒼白的醫療床上，蓋著薄毯安恬地睡著。少了頭痛干擾的孩子看起來睡得很香，他懸宕的心瞬間放下大半。

 親親Nate的額頭後Scott才爬回自己的床上躺好，閉上眼睛祈禱醒來以後一切都會恢復正常。

 

 可Scott隨即發現自己在燃燒。

 熊熊烈焰之中他忍受著熾熱將他灼焚到焦黑，每一片烤焦捲曲的皮膚自身上剝落時都帶著撕裂的痛楚，露出下頭大塊猩紅的血肉。

 他想尖叫，但他失去了聲帶。

 他想睜眼，但他喪失了眼珠。

 痛苦啃食著他的每一吋軀體，侵入肌理，鑽蝕骨髓，他再也承受不住，所有烈焰竄進胸口，自他的雙眼噴射爆發。

 他力氣盡失，全身脫力地跌入黑暗之中，任由意識被帶走。

 直至虛無。

  

清醒時Scott眼前一片漆黑。

 他驚恐地摸向自己的臉才發現圈圈纏繞的柔軟紗布之下，兩片厚厚的脫脂棉墊被固定在眼皮正上方。

 他鬆懈地呼出一口氣，拔掉指頭末端的血氧探頭，撕去胸前的心率貼片，規律的嗶聲立刻跳成一直線的尖銳警報。紗布拆到一半時某個人關掉了監視器，掐死正在放肆尖叫的噪音警示，沙沙腳步朝他靠近，護目鏡沒有放在床頭他習慣的位置上，沒有眼鏡的他沒有辦法睜開雙眼。他先聞到Logan身上帶有的雪茄味，然後聽見對方低沉的嗓音說：「給你。」

 Scott伸手向前盲目地摸索幾下，Logan單手溫柔地擒住他手腕，另一手將他的目鏡交付到他掌心。他低聲道謝，戴上之後才慢慢睜開雙眼。

 Wolverine臉上沒什麼太大的情緒，只是直直盯著自己像在估量什麼。

 「Nate呢？」Scott對著隔壁的空床皺起眉頭，「發生了什麼事？」

 「你作了一個惡夢。大概。」Logan盤起手，而Scott等待著對方補充更多，但沒有了，他完全沒有繼續的意思。

 Scott決定事有緩急優先：「Nate去哪了？」

 「他很好，Ro正陪著他。他們在廚房，Beasty允許他吃流質以外的人食了，雖然如此，他還是一直吵著要喝那種加了白色小棉花糖的熱巧克力。」

 Scott打量著Logan，評估對方是不是在敷衍自己。Logan看上去不像在說謊，或者至少他沒有露出破綻。他注意到男人還是穿著他那不分寒暑的白色汗衫，下半身套著某年聖誕節Charles派發給學院教師人手一件的灰色棉質長褲，脖子上依然掛著他那枚不輕易離身的金屬狗牌……等等，為什麼那個牌子有超過八成是黑的？

 「你……」Scott瞪著那枚軍籍牌，而Logan順著他的視線低頭往下看，再抬起臉望向Scott。

 一瞬間大眼瞪小眼。

 不祥的預感在Scott心底深處油然而生。

 Logan捕捉到他的靜默，警告性地率先低喊Scott的名字，但已經太遲，來不及蒙混或岔開話題。

 「所以那是真的。那不只是個夢。」Scott沉聲說道，怒氣被壓抑在即將失穩的聲音之下，蠢蠢欲動，「這就是之前我要找你談的。你不能只考量你自己！你不能因為自己能夠從任何狀態中恢復，就認為自己所向無敵，毫無後顧之憂！你可能會把所有人都拖入危險！我們是一個團體，不是一個人的英雄主義！」

 Logan顯然換過衣著，但從那枚軍籍牌變形的程度來看，還有依照Scott對自己鐳射爆發的了解，Wolverine昨夜絕對不會只是從一具完整的屍體中恢復。集中的高能量會打散他的每個組織，神經、肌肉、血管、骨骼，沒有一處能無損地躲過摧殘。

 想到Logan被 _自己_ 炸得破碎的屍塊覆蓋他全身，Scott胃中就掀起一陣翻攪。他緊緊攫著手下的床單，指節因為用力而發白。

 「你不了解當時的狀況，Scott！」男人高聲抗辯，「那時非常緊急，Hank跟我最先趕到，其他人——」

 「少跟我來『你有所不知，Summers』那一套！」Scott咆嘯著打斷對方，「別仗勢有著自癒因子就這樣肆無忌憚地糟蹋自己！」

 「我抵達時你發了瘋一樣地在床上掙扎，沒有人能夠靠近你！」Logan大吼回去，「我按住你想查看你的情況，你就該死地睜開你那沒戴眼鏡的眼睛了！我他媽的能怎麼辦？放任你毀掉半個屋頂然後砸死你自己，並且嚇壞整院的學生包含你親愛的四歲半歲姪子？我 **不會** 眼睜睜看你再次害死自己！」

 醫務室頓時陷入難以忍受的寂靜，只有兩個人粗糙的喘息聲在之間沉浮。他們互相瞪著彼此，希望用死光燒死對方。

 最後是Scott首先敗退移開視線。

 他不應該堅持去上課的。他應該乖乖聽Hank的話留在醫務室，那麼或許他的情況不會惡化得這麼快。他不會做惡夢。Logan不會 _需要_ 過來保護他。沒有人會受傷，更別提是從一團碎爛的屍骨當中一點、一點地拼回原狀。

 都是他自己的錯。

 「 _操_ 。」Scott低咒，伸手扒過凌亂的短髮，而Logan的最後一句話在他耳邊嗡嗡作響。

 害死自己？上一個世界的Scott Summers就是因為自身的錯誤決定而葬送性命的？

 Scott感覺他的太陽穴又要繼續突突開跳，按著額角掀開毯子下了床，無視Logan傻眼的目光經過對方，用力忽略對方正緊盯著自己光裸屁股的事實，走向鐵櫃取出一件長褲套上。

 邁出大門以前，他扭過頭，回視還楞在原地的Logan，正色認真地說道：「無論你以為我是誰，我不是你所想的那個Scott Summers。」

 拋下臉色一沉的Wolverine，轉身離開冰冷的醫務室，大步朝自己的臥室方向走去。


	9. Chapter 9

Scott回到臥室，將病人服脫下，換上一件牛仔褲與紅色T恤。從衣架取下一件皮夾克時，他遲疑了一下，匆匆推開腦海裡任何關於Logan的念頭，繼續穿衣動作。

 確定自己的打扮終於可以見人以後， Scott才動身前往廚房。

 小男孩和Ororo正坐在餐桌邊。Nate在看見Scott的瞬間臉亮了起來，大喊了一聲 _Scotty_ ，立刻拋下手中的馬克杯跳下椅子，飛奔撲進叔叔懷裡。

 天氣女神溫和但堅持地建議他再給醫師檢查一次，好確認這次是真的已無大礙。Scott點頭答應，摸摸男孩腦袋，請好友再看照姪子一會，便離開了廚房。

 他沒有走向醫務室，反而調頭往相反方向走去，直直朝車庫前進。

 雖然才一個多月沒有進來，感覺卻像過了很久。Scott斜倚著門附近的雜物鐵櫃，注視著不遠處的銀色哈雷。摩托車安靜地停駐在它應該在的位置，油箱是滿的，被小心擦拭、上過蠟的機身在日光燈下閃閃發亮。

 Scott站了一會。一半的自己為寶貝維持良好狀態感到欣慰，另一半卻因為哈雷沒有被某人偷騎走，弄得髒兮兮且油箱見底而失落。

 他不曉得這個「全新的」Logan還沒有偷過自己的車是因為老天保佑忽然某日Wolverine被植入了「財產所有權」的基因而開竅，或只是純粹沒有這個習慣，又其實是，他已經不再以惹惱Scott為樂，因為，你曉得，六歲男孩只會去拉喜歡女孩的髮辮。

 可最後一點完全說不通，因為那個吻。

 那個吻。

 那個吻不代表什麼。因為Logan親吻的是上一個世界的Scott，不是這個世界的。

 這個世界的Scott只有微鬈的棕色短髮，長度甚至還不及肩，紮不成辮子。

 他忽然有一股逃跑的衝動。想跑得遠遠，到一處沒有人能找到他的地方，把所有那些不應該存在的惆悵與哀傷全都埋葬好再回來。千頭萬緒像無限根蛛絲，把他的心臟纏勒得快要窒息。

 他需要一個安靜的環境能讓他再次找回呼吸。

 他想就此跳上摩托車，把油門催到底，一路向前奔馳，直到精疲力盡。

 可他無法拋下Nate一走了之。他答應了兩人晚一點會去找他們，而他不能食言，因為食言對一個孩子的傷害有多深刻他最清楚不過。

 有人推開了車庫門，來到Scott身邊。

 Scott保持著他原來的姿勢沒有移動，目光依然停留在他銀色的哈雷上頭。

 「她可真是個美人不是？」Charles溫潤的嗓音說道。

 「她是，沒錯。」Scott低聲應和。

 這台摩托車是Charles送給Scott的成年禮物，也是他擁有過最珍貴的財產之一。得到哈雷以後，他努力存錢添購備用零件，定期檢修以確保機車維護在最佳狀態。每一次他跨過銀色機身，一股驕傲在他胸前引燃。他們一起享受了微風、綠蔭與數萬公里柏油的滋味，更別提是它陪伴Scott度過覓尋Nate的煎熬歲月。

 有時當他感到絕望，感覺自己再也撐不下去時，他會在公路旁停車，坐在哈雷旁邊什麼也不想，就只是呆坐上幾分鐘。機器不會說話，不懂得交流，但Scott卻覺得它其實能感應到自己的感受，不會評判，不會指責，就只是靜靜陪在他身邊，直到主人再度匯聚足夠的動力繼續下去。

 而Scott其實不真的介意Logan借走它，因為他明白有些時候人必須有一些……不只是工具，而是心靈上的依靠與慰藉來挨過孤獨。Wolverine跳上摩托車離開時好像也帶走了一部份的Scott：他將他的支柱分了一點讓那個永遠在流浪的男人帶在身上，希望對方在漫漫旅途中也能感受到些許安慰。

 「我們與所珍視事物之間的連結，很奇妙對吧？」Charles說，同樣注視著銀色的摩托車，「我們會希望他們一直很好，即使我們心底都明白，萬物終有時盡，但我們還是會費盡全力，去保護他們免於苦難，就算在過程中我們可能會失敗、會犯錯。」

 Scott低下頭，盯著水泥地上的一道裂痕，回想著月光之下Logan沉默的凝視。他所有的語帶保留。他粗劣的小心翼翼。

 「愛令人盲目，即便是智者也可能淪陷而做出錯誤決定。」說到此，Charles頓了一頓，彷彿他自己也在沉澱這句，「愛是最自私也最無私的，為了保護所愛之人，可以不擇手段，甚至犧牲自己在所不惜；但你不能因此而責怪任何人，因為每個人都會犯下這樣的錯。」

 Scott願意為Nate犧牲一切。在進入教室以前，他早已做好心理準備，如果Nathan的超能力並非鐳射而是其它更具破壞力的輻射能量，他會用任何方式去換取男孩的安全，即使自己有可能因此死去。

 這不是最明智的決定，卻是Scott認為最合適的決定。

 在半夜撲向發狂自己的Logan或許也是同樣想法：失控的鐳射會炸毀建築，鋼筋和大塊水泥會直接砸在Scott身上，而這脫軌的蠢貨並不像自己擁有再生因子。

 Scott可以理解Logan的感覺，但想到對方在死亡以前必須承受的痛楚，他整個人就如同心臟被扯去一大塊那樣難以正常運作。

 能夠從任何狀態中再生並不代表不會感覺疼痛。你還是能被自己的血液溺斃。你的肺還是會浸水反淹到喉頭。你的四肢還是會被電燒得焦黑。你的皮膚還是會被焚烤得捲曲。你的骨頭還是能碎的像幅被打散的拼圖。

 只要你的大腦、你的神經還在工作，你都能感受到這一切。活生生地感受到這一切，在你的意識躍入死亡以前。

 而自己甚至就是將Logan推入這層地獄的兇手，令Scott更加自責。

 他痛恨自己的失控，也痛恨Logan對自己身體蠻不在乎的態度，於是惱火反化為憤怒，遷燒到他所能找到的第一個目標：花了不知道多久才恢復人形，還守在Scott身邊的Logan本人。

 Scott感覺自己真是個混球。

 「有的時候覺得自己很糟糕其實沒有關係。」Charles安慰道，「三不五時在人生中我們終究會做些愚蠢的事情才來懊悔，但這就是人生，我們出生就是來學習、來體驗生命這趟旅程。只要自己明白問題在哪，努力去避免或是去修補，就不算太遲。」

 說完年長者陷入沉默，而Scott轉過頭去，發現導師正垂首望著擱在自己腿上的雙手。

 「我一直在想自己當初是不是做了錯誤決定。」Charles說，「是否應該告訴你我對於Nate失蹤的推測，還有我與Erik之間的談話。」

 Scott記起他和Logan那場在廚房的深夜討論，沒有回話，只是靜靜等待教授繼續。

 「當我問起Nate的失蹤時，Erik並沒有否認他自己與這起事件有關聯。他是計畫一切的源頭，但他並沒有辦法掌控每一名手下的行動。在他發現Nate變成了一個普通人以後，立刻要求一名變種人把他送回學院。事情出了差錯，當Erik得知孩子沒有返回學校時，那名變種人已經在另一個任務當中喪生。沒有人知道孩子究竟被丟在何處。」

 Charles抬臉，回望他最心愛的學生。Scott看見教授眼中的濕潤。

 「看見你為追尋Nathan幾欲發狂的模樣也折磨著我。好幾次我都在想我是否應該告訴你我所知道的，又覺得對事情毫無助益；讓你得知是Erik導致這一切只會讓你不顧一切衝去找他算帳，他對你也不會手下留情。你們只會落得兩敗俱傷卻還是尋不回Nate。」

 Scott咬著唇，曉得教授說的沒錯，胸口卻還是忍不住為了被隱瞞這麼久而隱約發疼。

 「你們是我在這世界上最在乎的人。我知道我或許做錯了，我是個混帳，在這點上，我道歉，但我並不後悔。」

  _愛是最自私也是最無私的。_

 Scott回想著方才Charles說的那句話。他們都只是在做自己認為最好的事，不一定是最正確的，但最能保護他們所重視的價值或者人們的選擇。

 「你不需要後悔。」他柔聲回應，離開了倚靠的鐵櫃，走向老師，將手掌擱在養父日益年邁卻依然堅挺的肩上。那一對肩膀承受了太多責任，為變種人、為學校，還有為他最珍愛的人們，「你做的是對的。」

 Charles微笑對上他的視線，而Scott知道對方明白自己已經諒解他所做的決定，以及渴望守護的所愛。

 「去和他談談吧，Scott。」Charles悄聲說，「別任由機會從懷裡溜走。」

 Scott答應他。

 

 當Scott回到醫務室，沒有見到Logan，卻被發現病人一聲不吭逃走，正在跳腳的醫師逮個正著，按到診察椅上擺弄半天，再抽了點血才終於被放走。

 他站在通道上思索了一下Logan可能會在的地方，才往最有可能的處所前進。

 他在櫻花園邊境找到對方。

 Scott看見Logan站在上一次他發現對方的位置，兩手插在皮夾克的口袋內，身前的草地上一如往常擺了一枝黃色的玫瑰。秋天快到盡頭，想必Logan耗費不少力氣才能弄來這一朵奄奄一息的黃玫瑰，花瓣的頂端甚至已經開始枯黃。

 他留在原地注視男人沉默的背影良久，才邁步上前。

 「『我相信一片草葉的旅途並不亞於星系運行的奧妙。[1]』」Scott走近背對他的男人，將手負在身後，與他一塊並肩注視草地上那枝玫瑰，「我一直都想把這刻在我的石碑上。」他說，想像著自己的墳墓，「所以他們最後選了什麼？」

 「屁都沒有。」Logan平板地回答，聽不出任何情緒，目光依然停留在前方那個幻想中的墓碑上沒有轉向身邊的人，「只有一個被圈起來的X和你的名字。」

 「連個俗濫的『這裡長眠著一位正直的朋友』都沒有？」

 「沒。」

 「真糟。」文學老師嘖了一聲，為同事和學生的造詣感到遺憾。

 「還用你說。」Logan回答，而Scott瞥見對方輕微上勾的嘴角，讓他忍不住跟著微笑。

 他們又在靜默裡站了一會。這一次無聲的空氣不再那麼讓人感覺難熬，Scott甚至有點享受這樣的狀態，但該說的還是得說。

 「我查了黃色玫瑰的涵義。」他開口打破沉寂，「有一說是『嫉妒』，另一說是『我在乎』，還有一說是『再會』。」

 「你期望是哪一種？」Logan悶聲問道。

 「我不曉得。」Scott歪過腦袋，「我該期望是哪一種？」

 「或許那全都只是商人用來騙錢的鬼扯。」男人不屑地嗤鼻。

 「或許。」Scott順從地說，「那在你心中又代表什麼意義呢，Logan？」

 這一次Logan沒有回應。他只是繼續死盯著草地上的玫瑰。秋風把萬物吹成黃色，有深有淺，儘管有幾抹綠意殘存，但金色掃蕩了大地，宣告秋日降臨，再往後，越來越多顏色會變深，變成乾枯的褐色；最終，冬日會接手一切。

 生命在四季之間嬗遞，死地而後生。

 「我是怎麼死的，Logan？」Scott柔聲問道，深知這一次對方會告訴他。

 他耐心等待著Logan回答。

 終於，一會之後Logan悶悶開口：「水壩被沖垮，Jean為了讓黑鳥號起飛，一個人下到地面，用能力讓噴射機發動。她成功了，但我們也從此失去她。」

  _那聽起來很像Jean會做的事，_ Scott想。

 「你認為水壩是你轟垮的，即便你的意識那時候根本就無法控制你的身體，可你仍堅持那是你的錯，認為Jean是你害死的，所以回到學院之後你把自己關起來，整整一個星期沒有離開過房間。」

 Scott垂下腦袋。看來無論是哪一個他，總是會用同樣的方式處理傷慟──上個世界的Jean，這個世界的Nate。

 「他們讓我破門進去，讓我作那個壞人。我砍爛了你的門，用力把你拽到走廊上，要你看清你的責任──你的學生們──」

 Scott憶起當年自己趴伏在長廊上，孩子們看見自己時震驚的臉色。事後他對著鏡子裡頹廢的自己鄭重起誓，再也不會讓這種事情發生。

 「然後隔天你出現在我的教室外，臉上的拉雜都收拾乾淨，回到標準的童子軍模樣，問我要不要去危境室打一場。大家都很開心X-Men的隊長終於又回來了。我也這麼以為。」

 他感覺Logan還有事沒說，因為Logan的肩膀縮了起來，就像先前他看見的那樣，如同一個負重太多、太久的老人佝僂彎曲的背。Scott將手指掐進掌心，好忍住探手的衝動。

 「我們爽快地幹了一架，準備要離開時你卻撲了過來，把我壓在地上強吻，毫無羞恥地坐在我身上磨蹭我下體。一切都失控了──」陷入回憶的Logan抽出雙手，開始上下蹂躪自己的臉，最後停留在雙眼，而Scott終於明白對方之前說的事情經過是指什麼，「我抓爛了你的衣服，你剝掉我的褲子，我們直接在危境室操起來。」

 他奮力眨眼。

 「從那之後你會主動來找我。你不太說話，只會要求更用力、再用力。你完全不怕痛，或許你就是渴望那種痛、被狠狠傷害、最好再也、 _永遠也_ 無法復原，這樣才能覆蓋過Jean的死所帶來的痛苦── _見鬼_ ！」Logan大吼，暴躁地抓著頭，本來就如同雜草的頭髮被搓得更加狂亂，而Scott只能憐憫地注視對方喘息卻無從安慰，因為他知道自己一但說了什麼，或是碰觸對方，Wolverine就會像枚地雷瞬間炸裂。

 這就是為什麼當初Logan會問他自己是不是跟Jean在一起的原因，因為上一個世界的他們是情侶，他們彼此相愛，而Logan只是個被利用的第三者。

 他憶起對方在黑鳥號上頭得知他和Jean沒有交往的茫然，還有在危境室裡對方壓著自己肩膀大吼時語調的顫抖，心沒來由地一抽。

 「我不想要你這樣折磨自己，但也無法拒絕──然後你走了，騎著哈雷消失，再也沒有出現過。我追尋著線索來到河岸，只得到一副飄浮在空中的眼鏡。Jean體內的怪物吞噬了她，把你騙到河邊，然後──」Logan抱住自己的腦袋，他的聲音懸在半空，帶走了Scott的呼吸。

 所以這就是他的結局，斷送在愛人懷裡，而Logan絲毫沒有機會挽回。

 上一個世界的自己是否為這個粗獷但溫柔的男人動過心？Scott不知道。他希望答案是肯定的。他打從心底希望如此。否則他不知道自己該如何繼續面對這個男人，站在這裡，假裝他們之間的過去一切太平。

 Scott慶幸自己還有目鏡阻擋，讓對方看不見自己眼底的濕，卻又想起那毫無用處，因為Logan能嗅得出所有情緒，他無所遁形。

 於是他只能選擇繼續保持沉默。

 許久之後，Logan悄聲開口：「我 _愛過_ 你。」說得那麼輕彷彿就連他自己也不敢置信，「老天，或許我從來沒有放下過。或許我 _還_ 愛你。」聲音滿載著痛苦和悔恨，那麼多，幾乎要溢出來，流進墓碑前草地上裂開的創口。

 Scott眼看Logan的哀慟被龜裂的大地吸收，感覺胸腔中的肺因為太過乾燥的空氣而隱隱作痛。他不確定哪一件事最讓他訝異：自己利用了Logan、復活的Jean手刃了他，還是Logan終於承認他愛著自己。

 他的腦袋像被轟炸過那樣千瘡百孔。

 「我氣你，氣你拋下我、拋下我們只為了追尋Jean的聲音──」Scott渾身一顫，而Logan沒有停下，壓根沒有看向對方，像要把所有破敗的回憶一股腦全倒出來淋在隊長頭上那樣繼續，「情況很糟的夜晚，孩子們擠在我身邊，不敢問他們還有沒有可能回到學院，因為他們都知道就連活過明天的希望都如此渺茫。那時我總會忍不住去想，要是你在這，會不會我們還能有反擊的機會？因為你他媽的那顆鬼腦袋總是會有計畫、總是會想得出計畫！」Logan說，幾乎是用吼的，但聲音被壓抑住，只有失望傳了出來，碰觸到Scott胸口。

  _Scott_ 強迫自己對上對方緊鎖在身上的怨懟眼神。他了解Logan並不是真的痛恨自己，不真的是；他只是需要一個出口宣洩。

 「但你不在那。」Logan說，聲音很輕，卻如同最後一根稻草，讓Scott躲在護目鏡之後，重重闔上雙眼。

 「Logan……」終於他開口低喊，可他不知道還能再說什麼。他可以辯稱自己不是Logan愛上的人，他們是獨立的個體，他沒有做過 _那個Scott_ 做過的事，沒有利用他後再殘忍地背棄他，沒有扔下他出發尋找已經葬身水底的Jean，沒有因為送掉自己小命而拋下其餘的變種人，留他們孤軍奮戰，但那樣做無濟於事，只是再次撕爛彼此的心而已。

 「我曉得，你是他，也不是他。」Logan悶聲說道，Scott頓時心頭抽緊，「你有他的麻煩個性，但你和他經歷了不同的事，這讓你們走上不同的路，可你們骨子裡還是同一個人。都是我屁股裡的刺。」他嗆出一聲苦笑，Scott睜開了眼睛。

 Logan沒有看向他，但Scott看見Wolverine的眼中有淚光，眼角卻帶著笑。

 他憶起那個用鋼爪劃開所有Stryker監牢鐵鎖的男人；他憶起前來拯救自己的教授遺憾地告訴他沒有找到那個英雄；憶起在雪地裡把Logan從卡車拖出時的激動；憶起對方挑釁地鄙視他伸出的右手，轉而揪著衣領嗆聲時自己的無奈；憶起某次經過花園時看見那個永生不死的男人被橘紅夕陽染得孤單的背影。

 他們都是同一個人，也都是不同的人。

 「所以我來道別，告訴他我成功啦，改變了那狗屁倒灶的破歷史。成功拯救了他的寶貝學生，還有他所愛的人們。」Logan再度把手插入夾克口袋，深吸一口氣，將視線從那虛幻的墓碑上移開，轉面向Scott，「還有他自己。然後，或許這次……」他慢慢勾起嘴角，「我要再試一次。」

 那個笑容讓Scott呼吸一滯，只是這一回，是好的那種。或許。

 他明白未來充滿太多不確定，太多變數。他們眼前的道路絕對不會平順，可是，他不得不去想像那只有一點點的可能，也許，只是也許，在這麼多個宇宙世界之中，他們就是最好的那一個，即使機率是如此微小，卻已經足夠令他渾身顫抖。

 「就，別再當個混帳。」Scott說，感覺心開始慢慢癒合。他一點一點笑起來，直到露出虎牙，「你知道，遵從指令，別老是以身涉險，沒那麼困難的。」

 Logan的回應是聳了聳肩膀：「只要情勢所逼，我就得做我該做的，哪怕事後你會轟掉我的腦袋我都無所謂。」他抬眼望進Scott雙眸，「只要你能活下來，我就無所謂。」

 Scott注視對方許久，搜腸刮肚試圖找出任何說法來反駁Logan卻未果。最後他只是繃緊下頷，一面說著：「我不會讓你有這種機會的。」一面朝對方遞出右手。

 Logan緊盯著那隻手。一切恍然似曾相似。Scott屏住呼吸，不明白自己為什麼會期待這次有所不同──然後男人漾開笑容，重重握住Scott停留在半空的前臂，朗聲說道：「儘管試試。」

 Cyclops爽朗地咧嘴，滿意地看見對方也笑了回來，打算抽回自己的手臂，有些意外Logan沒有想要放手的跡象。他疑惑地回望對方，卻發現Logan上前了一步，兩個人的距離縮短得只剩不到一呎。

 「還有一件事我一直很想做……」Logan低喃，而Scott半困惑半著迷地聽著他低沉的嗓音，注視著對方揉藏了太多感情在其中的榛色雙眼，「閉上眼睛，Scott，我要拿掉你那討人厭的眼鏡了。」

 他順從照做，感覺護目鏡被從臉上摘去，帶著太多不必要的溫柔，而他所有的感官又再度集中到嗅覺上：皮革的氣味、輕微卻讓人安心的汗酸、始終縈繞的菸味。一個粗糙的掌心貼上他的臉側，另一人略高的熱度靠近他的身前和鼻息和──

 Logan嚐起來就像是所有不健康習慣的集合體──雪茄、酒精、玩世不恭與缺乏打理的鬚根殘渣──同時卻又感覺那麼 _對_ 。

 那麼 _正確_ 。

 就像秋葉落地，歷經寒冬以後春回大地，而萬物正待甦醒，準備迎接夏日來臨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _I believe a leaf of grass is no less than the journey work of the stars._ \- Walt Whitman.


	10. Epilogue

Scott還是獨自晨跑。

 偶爾他能成功將Logan在清晨拖下床，催促對方塞進慢跑服和他一起出門。這樣的次數並不太多，但Scott也不真的介意。至少，每當他迫切需要有個人在身邊時，Logan總會在他開口以前嗅出他的想法，起身著衣然後沉默地跟上；這樣對Scott來說就夠了。

 他在回程穿過榆樹步道時瞥見學院門口的壁燈已經被點亮，一片灰濛之間那抹光明看起來宛如霧中燈塔。

 他一邊小跑一邊喘著氣，抵達燈火通明的門口時，看見了駐守在門邊一大一小的兩道身影。一道暖流自他心臟下方淌過，包裹住他的胃，他不禁微笑。

 Nate臉上掛著大大的笑容，雙手捧著一顆鮮紅的蘋果，樂不可支地向Scott獻寶：「Scotty、Scotty，看看Storm給了我什麼！」

 「小鬼起床一發現你不見了，便吵著要在這裡等你回來。」Logan一手支著腰，一手握著一條毛巾，對著Scott滿臉好笑又莫可奈何地說道。

 Scott單手接過Logan遞來的乾淨毛巾，隨意往臉上抹幾下後就將它掛在頸上，然後一手接過蘋果另一手撈起小男孩，將他抱在胸前。Nate的手鬆鬆地圈在他脖子周圍。

 「這可真是顆大蘋果啊，」Scott說，看看Nate又看看Logan，「你打算一個人吃完嗎？」

 Nate咯咯笑了起來，搖搖頭：「不，我要和你跟Logan一起分享！」

 「好男孩。」他將Nate放了下來，把蘋果遞還給孩子，而Logan在他們身後將雙手隨意盤在胸前，好整以暇地看著叔姪倆對話，「要比賽誰先抵達餐廳嗎？」

 「要！」回答的瞬間Nate已經跑開了。Scott咧嘴，在拔腿加速以前回頭看了Logan一眼，向著餐廳的方向側側腦袋：「打算加入我們嗎？」

 「永遠願意，Slim。」Logan微笑著回答。

 Scott知道他所說的每一個字都是認真的。

 於是他奔跑起來。

  

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> 故事裡關於Scott期望的墓誌銘，我找了很久，最後看見Walt Whitman寫的這一句話，一秒喜歡上，便腆著臉借來用了。  
> "I believe a leaf of grass is no less than the journey-work of the stars."  
> 會選擇這句其實有兩層涵義，一是這是Scott看待自己生命的方式：「你可以渺小卻偉大」；另一則是身為一位老師，他希望他的學生來探望他時，也能看見這句並以此自勉。  
> 這是我心目中Scott Summers的樣子：一位堅毅謙虛，樂於引導學生的男子。
> 
> 「和解」大概是這個故事的中心主題。  
> 就像親愛的Navi說的，Scott和Logan都是不善於表達自己情感的人，特別是遇愛情的時候；這點上Logan尤盛。對他們而言，行動比溝通來得方便，於是什麼事情都是做了再說，發生衝突再直接開吵。他們最大的問題，大概不在去理解，而是獲得理解對方的機會。  
> 愛是最無私的，因為你所想、所做的全是為了對方；愛是最自私的，因為你透過深愛對方圓滿了自己的生命。  
> 生命中很多時候，我們會做出許多認為是對所愛的人最好的決定，而這些決定的代價有時候很可能是我們自己本身；或許我們願意為此犧牲，但反過來想，對方是否能夠毫無窒礙地接受我們為他的犧牲呢？  
> 如果我們能學會諒解對方的立場，或許就能從中找到平衡的解答。
> 
> 最後，要大大大大感謝親愛的責編Navi，能夠有妳相陪一起跑完這一趟馬拉松的我，真的非常非常幸福！（大力熊抱）  
> 沒有妳，真的，不會有這一篇。


End file.
